Feliz Navidad Kenny
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: Es navidad y Kenny esta triste, porque como siempre no recibira nada, lo que mas quiere es a Butters y Stan y los demas estan decididos a darselo, pero Mysterion surcara la noche buena y el equipo de Craig y los demas defenderan a su rubio amig
1. Chapter 1

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! ACA LES TRAIGO ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, DISFRUTENLO**

**Feliz Navidad Kenny**

**Capitulo 1**

-por Dios por Dios que la navidad va a llegar-

Se oyó decir a Butters emocionado haciendo que cierto chico de parka naranja frunciera levemente el ceño mientras trataba por todos los medios de no mirar a aquel rubio de la forma pervertida en la que lo estaba haciendo, navidad, una fecha que nunca había sido muy interesante para él de todas formas, si, Kyle siendo judío podía tener muchos más problemas con la fecha, sin embargo no era muy bueno creer en la navidad y el puto de Santa, como él lo hacía, y al mismo tiempo no recibir ni un puto regalo en ese día, y la navidad era eso, regalos, pero un chico pobre como él no recibía nada, Cartman interrumpió sus pensamientos

-pues sí, revise el closet de mamá y encontré unas llaves-

-¿y?-

Pregunto Stan

-es obvio, recibiré un auto esta navidad-

Dijo sonriendo Cartman

-vamos culo gordo, no creo que te den un auto-

-¿y por qué chingados no? Nosotros no somos unos pobres judíos que no recibirán nada-

-yo recibo mis regalos en Hanukkah idiota-

-bah-

Murmuro el chico haciendo un gesto despectivo

-¿Por qué demonios siempre tienes que sacar todo esto en esta época? ¿No te cansas imbécil?-

Dijo Kyle mientras la vena en su mano se hinchaba al hacerla puño

-deja de mirarlo así-

Oyó Kenny que Stan le susurraba al oído

-¿a qué te refieres?-

Dijo mientras su mirada permanecía en aquel preciso lugar

-estas mirando a Butters como si te lo quisieras coger aquí mismo-

Stan sonrió mientras Kenny lo miraba

-pues está muy antojable-

Murmuro mientras sonreía de lado

-aunque yo se que tu prefieres el kosher-

Stan se sonrojo levemente tratando de no mirar a Kyle quien ya estaba muy entrado en una de sus muchas discusiones que tenia al día con Cartman

-bueno, aunque probablemente tu tengas más oportunidades con Kyle que yo con . . . Bueno, . . Lo que sea-

Dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando por la calle en dirección a su casa mientras hundía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Stan lo observo alejarse mientras una idea le entraba en la cabeza, sonrió, volteo a donde estaban Cartman y Kyle finalizando la pelea del día, y sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación, volteo su rostro y pudo ver a Butters mirando lejos en la calle frunciendo levemente el ceño en gesto preocupado

-bien, esta decidido-

Susurro Stan

-hey Cartman, Kyle, tenemos una nueva aventura navideña-

Les dijo a los dos chicos quienes habían terminado de pelear

-¿no involucrara ir al puto Canadá verdad?-

Pregunto Cartman mordiendo un pastelillo

-no idiota, esta vez ayudaremos a Kenny a tener una navidad ideal-

-¿Por qué chingados tenemos que ayudar al pobretón a que tenga una mejor navidad? El muy idiota debe de estar acostumbrado a que le vaya de mierda las navidades, por ser un muerto de hambre en navidad-

-hijo de puta ¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre arruinando los planes, además culo gordo, esta navidad tendrás que trabajar mucho si quieres recibir algo bueno-

Le dijo Kyle haciendo un puño su mano derecha

-ya, el judío va a empezar con lo de la mierda navideña-

Cartman rolo los ojos irónico

-deja al señor Hankey fuera de esto idiota-

-no empiecen de nuevo, esto se trata de nuestro amigo Kenny-

-cierto Stan, di de qué se trata-

Dijo Kyle prestándole toda su atención no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Cartman quien hizo como que no lo vio mientras se comía otro pastelillo

-si, debemos de ayudar a Kenny, y creo saber qué es lo que quiere para Navidad-

Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba en dirección a Butters

-no pensaras entregarle al marica de Butters ¿o sí?-

Preguntó Cartman

-bueno, en realidad si-

Contesto Stan con una media sonrisa

-y mira culo gordo si vuelves . . . -

Empezó diciendo el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido

-muy bien, lo haré-

Contesto Cartman dejando boquiabiertos a Stan y Kyle que lo miraban atónitos

-siempre y cuando incluya amordazar al estúpido de Butters para llevarlo a casa del pobretón de Kenny yo me apunto-

Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-no, culo gordo, claro que no vamos . . .-

Volvió a empezar a decir Kyle

-este, me temo que quizás esa sea la única forma-

Stan sonrió culpable mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba incrédulo

-pero Stan-

-mira solo faltan unas horas para navidad, y con las celebraciones y todo, me temo que si, tendremos que secuestrarlo de casa de sus papas-

-bien, si todo está dicho, manos a la obra-

Dijo Cartman con una sonrisa maliciosa, Stan y Kyle se miraron entre sí.

Kenny suspiro mientras entraba a su casa, ¿Por qué chingados tendría que gustarle aquel chico? de entre todos los chicos y chicas de South Park tenía que ser él, pero demonios! no podía evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigían directamente a él. La casa de Kenny estaba tan sucia como siempre, ni un puto adorno navideño, de repente la canción de "in the getto" resonó fuertemente en sus oídos y lo que era peor, con la voz de Cartman

-aaarrrgghh!-

Kenny clamo exasperado cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y entró

-¿Kenny?-

Pregunto su mamá desde la cocina

-si, ya llegue, voy a mi cuarto-

Odiaba profundamente cuando Cartman tenía razón, y el que fuera un pobretón era claramente notable en navidad, no tenía ni la más mínima ilusión de regalos ni nada por el estilo, entro en su cuarto y se tiro en la cama. el cómo había llegado a desear a alguien como Butters era un misterio para todos los demás, sin embargo solo había que fijarse en el rubio un poco para percatarse de su sin fin de atributos y de repente se encontró con que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y que cada vez mas deseaba estar a su lado, quería compartir momentos con él, quería platicar con él y más que nada quería tenerlo gimiendo sobre su cama toda la noche, ¿estaría enamorado de Butters? no quería indagar en aquello, Leopold podía hacerle nublar el sentido como nadie más lo había hecho y nada mas al verlo o pensar en él una estúpida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. decidió esclarecer aquella incógnita en alguna otra ocasión, y se puso a observar su habitación, de reojo pudo ver un pedazo de papel en el que estaba un dibujo que Butters le había hecho, de ambos en un avión, sonrió levemente, de repente algo en su closet llamo su atención, era su traje de Mysterion, hacía años que había dejado de usarlo aunque aun tenía su "superpoder"(si se podía llamar así el morirse y revivir sin que a nadie le importara, más bien le parecía una maldición), luchar por la justicia, ser un vigilante de South Park fue algo que de verdad logro hacer cambios en su vida, y en la vida de la comunidad, pero ahora que ya tenía 17 años era como ver una parte de su pasado que aun tenia esperanza, con la ilusión de un niño que solía creer que cualquier cosa podría ser posible, sonrió, había pasado momentos muy interesantes con ese traje, luchas interminables, quizás, solo quizás por ser navidad podría lograr un poco de justicia para sí mismo, quizás lograr tener lo que de verdad quería, a quien de verdad quería con él esta navidad, sonrió y levantándose de su cama se dispuso a armar su traje de nuevo, Mysterion surcaría South Park esa noche.

Cartman había sacado su pintarron para empezar a fraguar aquel plan

-okay, esta noche iremos a casa de Butters, entraremos por la puerta trasera de la cocina, subiremos las escaleras mientras Stan se pone a hacer vigilancia en el pasillo yo entrare y lo amarrare con esto . . .-

Dijo señalando un par de esposas de peluche de un color rosa brillante, Stan frunció el ceño

-¿de dónde demonios sacaste eso?-

Cartman se encogió de hombros y empezó a abrir la boca

-espera, no lo quiero saber-

Termino diciendo Stan

-culo gordo, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no me has incluido en el plan, aunque a decir verdad todo esto no me está gustando para nada-

Dijo Kyle quien miraba la escena haciendo malos ojos

-okay, okay como el Judío esta tan ansioso lo pondremos a vigilar la casa desde afuera-

-¿Qué fregados voy a hacer allá afuera? no es como que vaya a haber problemas fuera, todo será dentro-

Alegó el chico del gorro verde

-arrrggg!-

Dijo con desesperación Cartman mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio

-ya sabía que ibas a ponerte en contra-

-vamos Kyle, solo será por hoy, además con lo de los regalos, la cena navideña y eso quizás tendríamos que saber que pasa allá afuera-

Dijo Stan con una mirada de "ayúdanos en esto" que hizo exhalar resignado al joven broflofsky

-okay-

Dijo simplemente

-perfecto!-

Anuncio triunfal Cartman

-ahora aquí están los walkie-talkies-

Les entrego los mencionados aparatos

-bien, ahora solo tenemos que esperar, listos?-

-SI!-

Dijo emocionado Stan, Kyle lo miro con una ceja levantada

-¿Qué? hace mucho que no tenemos una aventura navideña-

-nunca entenderé tu obsesión con las aventuras navideñas-

Murmuro el muchacho del gorro verde

-claro que no, eres un judío-

Insidioso dijo Cartman

-cállate culo gordo!-

-¿Cómo planeas saber de nada navideño siendo un puto judío?-

-yo supe del señor Hankey antes que ninguno de ustedes!-

-siempre tienes que sacar a colación lo de esa mierda navideña-

-mira tu . . .-

Stan suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, otra más de esas peleas estaba empezando y no sabía si tenía las ganas de oírlo.

Clyde tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro

-sí, eso es lo que oí, quieren secuestrar a Butters-

-no puede ser-

Susurro Token

-que mierda-

Dijo Craig frunciendo el ceño

-gah! pero quien querría secuestrar a alguien como Butters.. Oh Jesucristo!-

Tweek logro decir mientras se jalaba de su camisa con una mano y sorbía una taza de café con la otra

-tenemos que hacer algo-

Dijo Clyde, no podía soportar que el tierno de Butters fuera secuestrado

-¿Quién lo quiere secuestrar Clyde?, ¿estas seguro de que eso fue lo que escuchaste?-

Sensato comento Token

-claro que sí! perfectamente oí cuando Cartman decía que lo iban a amordazar-

Contesto Clyde desesperado

-Tenia que ser ese cabrón!-

Exclamo Craig, siempre había odiado a ese tipo

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

Pregunto Token poniendo manos a la obra

-bolas de toro! Quizás deberíamos vigilar a Butters, escroto aguado!-

Tomas logro decir mientras meneaba la cabeza

-si pudiera decir escroto aguado tan natural seria taaaan feliz-

Dijo Craig mirando a Tomas con ojos ensoñadores, Tweek frunció el ceño mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza de café temblando fuertemente

-muy bien Tomas, vamos a hacer un escuadrón de protección a Butters-

-gah! pero es noche buena, nuestros papas van a querer que estemos con ellos gah!-

-cierto Tweek pero Butters es nuestro amigo y es nuestro deber protegerlo, así es que tendremos que lograrlo-

Dijo Clyde con una pose de seriedad mientras daba su discurso

-bien, nos dividiremos en dos equipos, Clyde, tu vienes conmigo, Tweek, Tomas y Craig estarán en el otro equipo así no tendremos que estar tanto tiempo fuera de nuestras celebraciones navideñas, al final antes de que sea la media noche tendremos que reunirnos todos en la casa de Butters, o estaremos en contacto por medio de walkie talkies en dado caso de que aquellos logren su cometido, están todos de acuerdo con esto

Token los miro con su mejor cara de jefe de operaciones

-SIII-

Respondieron todos al unísono

-gah! si-

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA. Y? DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO PARA VER SI ME ANIMO A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO, Y SORRY POR EL DE CAOS, PORKE HE ESTADO ENVUELTA EN UN LIO Y SE ME HA BLOQUEADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA PERO DE QUE LA VOY A SEGUIR DE ESO PUEDEN ESTAR SEGUROS


	2. Chapter 2

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ACA LES VA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE TUVE UN FIN DE AÑO BASTANTE DIFICIL . . . PERO NO LOS DEJO Y ACA ESTOY PARA QUE SE ENTRETENGAN UN RATO, DISFRUTEN.**

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Qué te van a regalar de navidad?-

Pregunto Wendy al teléfono

-no lo sé, espero que unas lindas botas-

Dijo Bebe sonriendo mientras se recostaba en los cojines de su cama

-si, se lo mucho que te gustan los zapatos-

Wendy rolo los ojos condescendiente

-las botas no son cualquier tipo de zapatos, están en una categoría completamente diferente-

-si te gustan tanto los zapatos no se por qué dejaste de andar con Clyde-

Wendy pudo percibir un suspiro a través del auricular

-bueno es que no fue eso . . .-

Empezó a responder Bebe

-Cartman!-

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto Bebe frunciendo el ceño

-ah, lo siento Bebe, es solo que acabo de ver a Cartman fuera de mi ventana-

-¿Qué obsesión tienes con Cartman últimamente?-

Wendy sintió que las mejillas le ardían

-ninguna obsesión Bebe, es solo que sé que está tramando algo-

-¿y qué? Cartman siempre está tramando algo-

-Si, pero . . .-

-ya se, quieres seguirlo a ver qué va a hacer-

Murmuro Bebe

-bueno quizás solo un poco es que estaba muy sospechoso hoy y yo . . .-

-pero ¿Cómo lo notaste? lo has estado viendo ¿verdad?-

Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisita en los labios

-no, ¡¿Cómo crees?-

Wendy estaba completamente roja

-espera, creo que veo movimientos afuera-

Dijo la rubia restándole importancia a lo que la chica de pelo negro decía, se pudieron oír movimientos a través del auricular

-pues creo que tienes razón en algo Wendy-

-¿si? ¿En qué?-

Pregunto intrigada la chica

-los chicos de South Park están actuando raro, puedo ver a Tweek, Tomas, Craig, Token y Clyde en actitud sospechosa-

-¿crees que debamos investigar?-

Pregunto Wendy, Bebe quien tenía la mirada enfocada en el trasero de Clyde sonrió y dijo

-definitivamente debemos de intentar descubrir que se traman-

-muy bien, prepara tus cosas que tenemos que investigar-

-perfecto, un rato más te hablo al celular-

-bien, nos veremos-

Wendy sonrió mientras frotaba sus manos, ahora si sabría que tramaba Cartman, ese chico no se le escaparía esta navidad.

Butters estaba sonriendo mientras veía el pinito de navidad de su casa, era tan hermoso, le gustaba las luces, los colores, en fin todo lo que sonaba a navidad era lo mejor, pensó de nuevo en su carta a Santa Clos, quizás este año podría ser un poco egoísta, quería algo muy especial esta navidad, no, este año no sería prioridad la paz mundial, ni siquiera el que sus padres siguieran juntos, no, lo que Butters quería esta navidad era que Kenny fuera feliz, fuera lo que fuere que Kenny quisiera Butters quería que lo tuviera, Kenny siempre había tenido unas navidades muy difíciles, hubo algunas en las que no solo no recibió nada sino que murió y no disfruto de nada navideño, simplemente el año pasado había querido hacer algo especial por él

Flash Back

-hey ¿querrías compartir un pedazo de pastel conmigo?-

Le pregunto Butters sonriéndole, era el día de navidad y estaba haciendo mucho frio, tenía una bufanda roja para cubrirse sobre aquella chamarra azul cielo que estaba usando, en su mano tenía un plato con un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate

-Claro!-

contesto Kenny sonriéndole mientras se acercaba, tenia puesto un suéter café con una bufanda naranja enredada en su cuello, Butters partió un pedazo con una cuchara y se la ofreció a Kenny, quien abriendo la boca tomo el pastel con su lengua, las mejillas de Butters estaban muy rojas, no sabía si por el frio que estaba haciendo o por la forma en que el muchacho degustaba aquel pedazo de pastel, sonriendo Kenny le quito la cuchara de la mano y hundiéndola en el esponjoso pastel le ofreció un pedazo, Butters sonrió mientras abría la boca

-mmmm-

Gimió contento mientras disfrutaba del dulce sabor, sin saber porque Kenny se le quedo viendo como si hubiera descubierto algo, se le acerco un poco y le lamio un poco de chocolate que había quedado embarrado en su mejilla, el rubio se puso completamente rojo, Kenny con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa se separo de él

-tenias chocolate allí-

Susurro, Butters le sonrió

-gracias Kenny-

Y sin decir más siguieron degustando aquel pastel de chocolate mientras comenzaba a nevar levemente sobre ellos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Butters no sabía exactamente porque pero tenía un muy lindo sentimiento por el rubio chico, Kenny merecía una navidad feliz. Los papás de Butters entraron por la puerta de la cocina

-vamos Butters, a cenar-

-muy bien!-

Exclamo el muchacho sonriendo ampliamente, la comida que había cocinado su mama olía delicioso, su cena navideña estaba por empezar.

Mientras tanto Cartman estaba en su recamara planeándolo todo

-sí, esto funcionara-

Se dijo en voz alta a sí mismo, lo tenía todo planeado, nada podría salir mal, y esto serviría de gran ayuda para su propósito final, mostrarle a cierta persona que él podía hacer algo bueno, y aunque aquel simple pensamiento le repugnaba de sobremanera era necesario para lograr sus fines, últimamente la había notado más atenta a lo que él hacía y sabia que todo era gracias a sus esfuerzos, ahora será el punto final

-te atrapare-

Dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-bomboncito, la cena esta lista-

Oyó como le gritaba su mama desde abajo

-ya voy-

Contesto

-demonios siempre tengo que hacer todo aquí yo que putas madres se piensa esa . . .-

Siguió renegando hasta que bajo las escaleras en dirección a su cena navideña.

Stan estaba sonriendo mientras veía a Kyle colocando una bota navideña en la chimenea de la sala de su casa

-aquí me podrá llegar lo que me traiga el señor Hankey-

Dijo el chico del gorro verde sonriendo, su mamá había prohibido cualquier detalle navideño en su casa con el pretexto de que afectaba su religión judía y que debían de respetar sus tradiciones y la mierda aquella no tenía nada que ver con ellos, así es que Stan le había ofrecido a su mejor amigo su casa como su refugio navideño invitándolo también a la cena navideña, no podía evitar emocionarse por tenerlo allí con él

-¿a qué horas dijo el culo gordo que nos veríamos en casa de Butters?-

Pregunto Kyle de repente frunciendo el ceño

-nos hablara después de la cena-

Le dijo Stan, vio a su amigo suspirar resignado

-créeme si no fuera por Kenny jamás hubiera querido pasar ninguna aventura navideña donde Cartman estuviera involucrado-

-sí, lo sé-

Stan lo miro directamente a los ojos lo que logro que, sin saber exactamente por qué Kyle se sonrojara

-la cena está servida-

Anuncio de repente Randy Marsh entrando a la sala

-BIEN!-

Nervioso grito Stan tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras trataba de mirar a donde fuera menos a su mejor amigo.

Tweek Tweak estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con su familia

-que delicioso café tenemos esta noche, el tipo de café que hace que los momentos navideños sean tan cálidos como los recuerdos que permanecen por siempre-

Su papá estaba en otro de sus discursos acerca del café pero por una vez en su vida Tweek no le estaba prestando atención, estaba muy distraído pensando en la misión que tenían esa noche, temblaba de terror solo de pensar a lo que se podían enfrentar, pero, no solo eso, sino que tenía que hacer la guardia de su amigo Butters acompañado de Thomas y Craig, lo cual no era su situación favorita, desde hacia algunas semanas se había dado cuanta que no podía estar cerca cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, siempre lograba decir alguna buena excusa como para alejarse de ellos, no sabía porque pero de alguna forma le molestaba verlos juntos, quizás fuera porque parecían estar en algún tipo de sincronía siempre que se veían, no le gustaba especialmente las sonrisas que Craig le dirigía a Thomas cada que decía algo

-gah! Por qué a él?-

Dijo el muchacho dando un respingo mientras sus papás lo miraban sorprendidos

-¿Qué pasa Tweek?-

Pregunto su mamá

-Creen que Craig podría estar enfermo? Gah! Creo que Thomas le contagio algo, y yo . . .gah! oh no!-

Sus papas fruncieron el seño mirándolo

-mmm, no he visto al joven Craig actuando de forma distinta, no sé si estará enfermo pero francamente no lo creo Tweek-

Dijo su papa seriamente

-¿por qué no te tomas una taza de café?-

Sugirió su mama ofreciéndole la jarra, Tweek extendió su taza tratando de no temblar mientras esperaba que su mama le sirviera el café, ¿Qué podría hacer? Quizás ya lo habían contagiado de algo porque ese sentimiento en la boca del estomago que le daba cuando Craig le decía algo a Thomas no debía de ser normal, pero tampoco podía dejar que Butters fuera secuestrado, así es que no había otra opción, tendría que ir a cuidarlo y por una vez en su vida tendría que ser lo suficientemente valiente como para poder soportar estar cerca de esos dos.

-vamos, que tengo hambre-

Dijo Craig algo exasperado, su mamá le enseño el dedo de en medio

-espera un segundo, ahora termino de servir-

Contesto y el muchacho le regreso la seña

-¿Por qué tienen que ser así en navidad?-

Dijo su hermana mientras le enseñaba el dedo a su mama y a su hermano

-vamos tranquilos, que esto se ve delicioso-

Dijo finalmente calmando los ánimos su papá mientras les hacia la seña a cada miembro de la familia, su mama termino de servir y se sentó

-gracias por los alimentos-

Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras sonriendo engullían el pavo que estaba delicioso, Craig sonrió ampliamente le encantaba cenar con su familia y la noche buena siempre representaba algo muy importante para ellos, además, no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado por qué esa noche estaría con él y por supuesto tenían esa aventura, siempre que se tratara de fastidiar al Idiota cara de verga de Cartman todo valía la pena, protegerían a Butters a como diera lugar, no permitirían que ninguno del grupo de amigos aquellos los detuviera y le hicieran algo a su amigo, dio una gran mordida decidido a su pedazo de pavo.

La noche estaba cayendo cada vez más, South Park brillaba a la luz de la luna por toda la nieve que extrañamente reflejaba la plateada luz, el cielo estaba despejado y se veían estrellas brillar cuando algo se abrió en una de las calles, era una puerta del infierno que acababa de aparecer en medio del bosque

-si, lo logre, estoy aquí-

Una voz que se había vuelto profunda al llegar a la pubertad anuncio mientras un chico vestido completamente de negro sonreía

-es noche buena, y lo encontrare-

Murmuro con mirada maliciosa un sexy Damien quien miraba a todos lados como buscando algo, todo estaría según lo planeado, ya no podía esperar, se lo llevaría al infierno en navidad, de eso estaba completamente seguro, ahora solo habría que encontrarlo.

**CONTINUARA . . .**

**NDA: ¿QUE LES PARECIO? SE PONE BUENA LA HISTORIA VERDAD? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA SUS REVIEWS ASI ES QUE POR FIS ENVIENMELOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues gracias a sus reviews me inspiraron a publicar este capitulo que espero que les guste

**Capitulo 3**

-okay, estamos en posición-

Anuncio Token mientras picaba uno de los botones de su walkie talkie

-cambio-

Dijo a su vez en el suyo Clyde, ambos estaban arriba de uno de los arboles que estaban frente a la casa de Butters observando a través de la ventana mientras usaban trajes camuflageados

-muy bien, avísennos de cualquier cambio-

Se oyó la voz de Craig decir a través del aparato

-okydoky-

Contesto Clyde quien enseguida saco sus binoculares para observar dentro de la casa de su rubio amigo

-nada fuera de lo común-

Comento mientras lograba ver como el muchacho se despedía de sus papás después de cenar y subiendo las escaleras se dirigía a la habitación seguramente a dormir

-no crees que alguien debería de revisar la puerta trasera?-

Pregunto Token de repente

-mmm, sería buena idea-

Murmuro Clyde mientras veía a través de la ventana del cuarto de Butters, el objetivo estaba a punto de cambiarse a su pijama, el muchacho se sonrojo y trago saliva con dificultar mientras veía como se iba deshaciendo del suéter azul levantándolo poco a poco y mostrando cada vez mas piel

-HEY ustedes pervertidos!-

El susto de oír aquella voz lo hizo lanzar un grito

-Waaaaaa!-

y se cayó de cabeza del árbol a los arbustos que estaban debajo, Token negó con la cabeza mientras se pegaba con la palma la frente, se oyeron murmullos desde dentro de la habitación de Butters quien inmediatamente cerro sus persianas

-Clyde eres un idiota, cambio-

Le anuncio el muchacho de piel oscura a través del walkie talkie, el muchacho de cabello castaño todo rojo y ofuscado salió de un salto de los arbustos a los que había caído para ver a Bebe justo enfrente suyo

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

Le pregunto la muchacha

-¡¿yo? Tú casi me matas de un susto-

Dijo mientras se sacudía algunas hojas y un poco de tierra que habían quedado pegadas a sus pantalones

-no te hagas el tonto ¿Qué hacías mirando al cuarto de Butters?-

Pregunto la chica frunciendo el ceño

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-

Dijo el necio muchacho haciendo una mueca y volteando el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-mira Clyde . . .-

Empezó diciendo la chica

-estamos tratando de que Cartman y su equipo de compinches no logren su objetivo de esta noche-

Dijo Token quien había bajado del árbol mientras los otros dos no lo estaban viendo y con gesto aburrido se acercaba a ellos

-¿ah si?-

La chica abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida

-de repente pensé que Butters se había vestido de Marjorine otra vez y había capturado tu atención de nuevo terroncito-

Le dijo sonriendo a Clyde mientras con un dedo le rozaba la mejilla a Clyde quien sintió que se ponía completamente rojo y tembló levemente

-eso fue solo una vez!-

Exclamo nervioso, la chica se rio levemente de pronto una música salió del bolsillo de su entallado pantalón "Don't stop believing" resonó fuertemente mientras contestaba

-¿si? Ah hola, estamos en casa de Butters, tenias razón, es un plan de Cartman, bien te esperamos-

Dijo sonriendo la chica a su celular

-¿Quién era? Esta misión es muy en serio Bebe-

Dijo Clyde frunciendo el ceño, la chica le sonrió ampliamente

-vamos, era Wendy y podemos ayudarles en algo-

Clyde se le quedo viendo mientras abría y cerraba la boca como pescado sin decir nada.

En la parte de atrás de la casa Cartman, Stan y Kyle los tres vestidos de negro estaban preparados para cumplir su misión

-bien judío uno, tú te quedaras aquí a vigilar-

Anuncio Cartman mientras se ponía unas líneas negras en el rostro

-¿por qué chingados me tienes que dar ese estúpido nombre clave?-

-ya, era obvio que la arena en tu vagina te está molestando tanto que tienes que estar molestándonos mientras cumplimos la misión-

-QUE NO TENGO ARENA EN LA VAGINA!-

Grito enfadado Kyle

-ya, ya, que estamos a punto de cumplir nuestra misión, recuerden que todo esto es por Kenny-

Dijo Stan tratando de no excitarse tanto al ver la cara roja de un encendido pelirrojo

-okay, hay que apurarnos, no quiero pasar navidad con el culo gordo-

Dijo Kyle mirando al mencionado de mala manera

-entonces deja de ser un marica y haz lo que ya habíamos dicho-

A su vez replico Cartman, Kyle abrió la boca para replicar pero Stan levanto las manos para detenerlo antes de que empezaran otra vez

-bueno, nosotros entraremos, cualquier cosa nos avisas por el Walkie Talkie-

Le dijo a Kyle

-lograremos que Kenny tengo una navidad feliz-

Agrego sonriéndole al muchacho quien se sonrojo levemente y asintió

-okay si los maricas ya dejaron de hacer sus cursis despedidas vamos a la acción-

Dijo Cartman mientras se acercaba a la puerta trasera de la casa de Butters la cual estaba cerrada, saco un ferro del bolsillo y empezó a manipular la manija que en un click se abrió

-bien, todo listo, vamos Stan-

Le dijo al muchacho mientras se preparaban a entrar a hurtadillas a la casa. Kyle se quedo allí afuera sintiéndose un tanto estúpido, ¿Qué iba a pasar como para que tuviera que quedarse a vigilar? No era como si alguien los quisiera detener o algo

-¿qué haces acá Kyle?-

Aquella voz lo hizo dar un respingo mientras daba la vuelta

-ah, hola Wendy-

Nervioso el muchacho trato de ocultar el walkie talkie mientras trataba por todos los medios de no mirar a la puerta emparejada de la casa de Butters, la chica miro la casa del rubio con el ceño fruncido

-eso es un muy extraño lugar para pasar noche buena Kyle-

-bueno tu, tu sabes que yo soy judío y no celebro esas cosas así es que . . .-

Murmuro el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Dónde esa Bebe y los demás?-

-¿Qué demás?-

Pregunto Kyle en alerta

-Clyde y los otros-

Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y entrecerrando los ojos le pregunto

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-me dijeron que detendrían el plan de Cartman-

Respondió Wendy con un gesto desinteresado de la mano

-¿detener a Cartman?-

Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! Clyde, Bebe, Wendy y los demás iban a querer detenerlos? Tendría que avisarles a Stan y Catman lo más pronto posible porque si no esto iba a ser un caos total.

-Bien está listo-

Exclamo Kenny mirando su traje de Mysterion, como hacía mucho que no se lo ponía tuvo que hacerle algunas modificaciones para que le quedara de nuevo pero todo su trabajo había dado frutos, se empezó a colocar el traje, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho con los años, ahora lucia mas fornido de una forma bastante estética, su traje gris se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y los calzoncillos negros no dejaban nada a la imaginación, se miro al espejo y se sintió de repente un tanto cohibido, aquello era un tanto extraño, pero inmediatamente se repuso

-todo sea por él-

Se dijo decidido mientras usaba aquella ronca voz que hacía mucho que había dejado de usar, movió su capa y salió por la ventana, la próxima parada, la casa de Butters.

Butters estaba en su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse el pijama cuando creyó oír un golpe y un grito, nervioso y frunciendo el ceño cerro las persianas para tratar de tener una noche tranquila, quien sabe, quizás fuera Santa Clos tratando de bajar por la chimenea y si lo encontraba despierto no le concedería lo que pidió, así es que cambiándose a un pijama de terciopelo azul cielo se metió a su cama a descansar, se tapo con la cobija y pidió a Dios por todos en especial por Kenny quien esa noche quizás no la estaba pasando tan bien como debería, pero Butters tenía la ilusión de que el día siguiente le llegaría algo muy especial al muchacho y eso lo haría muy feliz, con ese pensamiento de esperanza cayo profundamente dormido.

-Craig, hay problemas, el tonto de Clyde probablemente arruino la operación, no estamos en un perímetro visible y Bebe llego interrumpiéndonos. . .-

-hey!-

Replico una voz femenina

-y aparte Wendy viene en camino-

-chingada madre, deberían de haber sido más cuidadosos, bueno, no importa estoy con Thomas en camino a casa de Tweek, unos momentos más iremos con ustedes-

-muy bien, los esperamos, cambio-

Craig apago el aparato mientras le lanzaba una seña obscena

-parece que esto será más complicado de lo que pensamos en un principio-

Dijo el muchacho frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué todos quisieron de repente . . . sangre en el ano . . . ayudar a Butters?-

Craig sonrió a Thomas de alguna forma lograba calmarlo, cuando menos se dio cuenta Tweek estaba frente a ellos

-¿otra vez?-

Lo oyó murmurar

-¿Qué?-

-gah! ¿Qué? Nada . . .-

Dijo el muchacho, Craig trago saliva dificultosamente y lo miro

-Bien, yo . . .-

Empezó diciendo

-se podrían apurar, creo que alguien está llegando-

Oyó a Token decir a través del Walkie Talkie

-o si, la misión, tenemos que proteger a Butters-

Dijo el muchacho frunciendo el seño, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a veces? Se olvidaba de lo que iba a hacer y sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago

-vamos . . . sesos con mecos . . . no es tan lejos-

Craig sonrió a Thomas, siempre lo hacía enfocarse

-bien vamos, vámonos Tweek-

El mencionado sorbió de su café mientras los miraba a uno y luego a otro con el ceño fruncido para pronto asentir con la cabeza y seguirlos sin decir palabra.

-oh Dios, que noche tan intensa se presenta ante nosotros-

Susurro Pip mientras caminaba por las calles de South Park

-me pregunto ¿dónde estarán todos mis camaradas?-

Miro a todos lados, era otra navidad a solas para aquel joven Ingles, sin ninguna familia que lo acompañara y sin nadie que cuidara de él desde que había cumplido los 15 años se había enfocado en tratar de lograr las cosas por si mismo y la navidad era un momento que se llenaba de nostalgia, así es que sin querer caer en depresión había decidido dar un paseo por el pueblo, y allí se encontraba cuando vio a Token, Bebe y Craig discutiendo fuera de la casa de Butters

-muy buenas noches tengan ustedes camaradas ¿Qué los trae por estos apartados lares en una especial noche como es la víspera de navidad?-

Los tres muchachos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

**CONTINUARA . . .**

**NDA: Espero les haya gustado esto, y por fis mandenme sus reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO DESPUES DE UN POQUITO DE RATO ACA LES TRAIGO ESTE EL CAPITULO 4, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LA HISTORIA SE PONE BASTANTE INTERESANTE**

**Capitulo 4**

-¿dónde demonios están todos?-

Se pregunto Damien por enésima vez mientras miraba a todos lados, lo había buscado en su casa y no lo había encontrado, como chingados se lo iba a llevar al infierno si no lo veía por ningún lado? Tenía que hallarlo, seguramente algo grande estaba pasando porque a pesar de ser navidad todo lucia extremadamente calmado, vio algo surcar el cielo y frunciendo el ceño levanto la mirada, una silueta lo miraba desde lo alto de un edificio

-¿eso era Batman?-

Se pregunto el chico en voz alta rascándose por detrás de la cabeza.

-Stan no hagas ruido-

Susurro Cartman mientras llegaban a lo alto de las escaleras, miraron por todos lados a través del pasillo y como no vieron a nadie se dirigieron de puntitas a la puerta del cuarto de Butters

-muy ben, tú te quedas aquí a cuidar que nadie nos descubra-

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza y se puso en alerta, Cartman abrió entonces la puerta de la habitación que estaba en penumbras y entro, la cama del muchacho no estaba muy lejos así es que se acerco levemente, el rubio estaba dormido tranquilamente

-bien idiota, prepárate porque te vamos a secuestrar-

Sonriendo maléficamente Cartman saco las esposas de peluche rosa fiusha.

-hay que llegar por la parte de atrás-

Dijo Craig serio mientras caminaban por la calle que daba a la casa de Butters

-así podremos agarrarlo de improviso-

Continuo diciendo mientras se dirigían en esa dirección

-miren, Gah! Es Kyle y esta hablando con Wendy-

Fue lo primero que dijo Tweek al verlos

-¿Qué hacen acá?-

Pregunto Craig frunciendo el ceño

-bueno Kyle, ¿Dónde está Cartman?-

Pregunto la chica con las manos en sus caderas

-¿a que te refieres?-

-gah! Kyle, ¿le estas ayudando a Cartman?-

Wendy volteo a ver a los chicos que acababan de llegar y ese momento Kyle aprovecho para hacer click al botón del walkie talkie

-Wendy, Craig, Tweek y Thomas, ¿todos están en este plan de detener a Cartman?-

Pregunto el pelirrojo

-claro, ahora dinos tú ¿de qué lado estas?-

-¿lado? Miren, creo que todo esto se lo están tomando demasiado a pecho, no se que crean que esta haciendo Cartman pero . . .-

-no te hagas . . .pendejo hijo de puta . . . que sabemos que Cartman quiere secuestrar a Butters-

Thomas miro al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quiere secuestrar a Butters? Pero ¿Por qué?-

Wendy los miro a todos con los ojos desorbitados

-bueno, en realidad no sabemos, eso fue lo que oyó Clyde-

Dijo Craig un tanto avergonzado

-pero para mí cualquier cosa que venga que ver con Cartman no puede ser nada bueno-

Concluyo serio

-bueno, normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo pero . . .-

Empezó diciendo Kyle

-muy bien, este es el plan, tendremos que entrag a la casa a deteneg al puto ese que siempre anda en lo que no le impogrta-

Todos se le quedaron viendo

-Cristophe?-

Pregunto Kyle frunciendo el ceño

-¡¿Cristophe?-

Se oyó desde la parte de atrás de Kyle haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara y que Tweek lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando levemente

-¿la mole?-

Pregunto a su vez Wendy

-hola, escuche que había algunos problemas y quize venig a ayudag-

Dijo el muchacho francés de cabellos oscuros quien fumaba un cigarrillo.

-oigo muchas voces allá atrás-

Dijo Token frunciendo el ceño

-¿camaradas?-

-ah hola Pip-

Saludo Bebe sonriendo y agitando su mano en forma de un saludo indiferente

-vamos atrás, los demás nos deben de necesitar-

-pero ¿y si pasa algo por acá?-

-¿Qué es lo que puede suceder compañeros?-

-lo que pasa es que quieren secuestrar a Butters-

Dijo la muchacha

-oh Dios mío eso es horrendo-

-entonces, ¿que hacemos?-

Pregunto Clyde a Token quien pensó un momento y saco el walkie talkie

-hey chicos como van allá, ¿ya llegaron?-

-si, estamos en la parte de atrás de la casa de Butters-

Dijo la voz de Craig desde el aparato

-¿vamos para allá?-

Pregunto el moreno mientras le daba un click al walkie talkie

-espérate, hay mucha gente aquí y Cristophe parece que tiene un plan de cómo detener a Cartman-

-¿Cristophe?-

-si, la mole esta aquí también, Kyle y Wendy estaban antes de que llegáramos-

-muy bien, cualquier cosa nos avisan por este medio-

-bien, cambio y fuera-

-¿Cristophe?-

Pregunto Clyde intrigado

-si, creo que esto es más complicado de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio-

-oh Santo Dios-

Dijo Pip preocupado.

Stan estaba cuidando la puerta del cuarto de Butters cuando oyó sonar en su walkie alkie la voz de Kyle lo que lo hizo respingar levemente

-Wendy, Craig, Tweek y Thomas, ¿todos están en este plan de detener a Cartman?-

Pregunto el pelirrojo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-

Se pregunto Stan en un susurro

-Cartman apresúrate-

Le dijo en voz alta pero aun así tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

-este idiota que no se deja-

Oyó decirle al muchacho

-Tenemos que apresurarnos o se van a complicar las cosas-

Dijo un tanto desesperado

-bien, ben, ya casi termino-

Negando con la cabeza se puso el walkie talkie en el oído para seguir la conversación

-no te hagas . . .pendejo hijo de puta . . . que sabemos que Cartman quiere secuestrar a Butters-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quiere secuestrar a Butters? Pero ¿Por qué?-

La voz de una sorprendida Wendy se pudo escuchar, Stan se pego levemente la frente con la palma de la mano todos estaban allí

-bueno, en realidad no sabemos, eso fue lo que oyó Clyde-

Oyó decir a Craig un tanto avergonzado

-pero para mí cualquier cosa que venga que ver con Cartman no puede ser nada bueno-

Concluyo serio

-bueno, normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo pero . . .-

Empezó diciendo Kyle

-muy bien, este es el plan, tendremos que entrag a la casa a deteneg al puto ese que siempre anda en lo que no le impogrta-

¿Quién sería aquella voz? Se pregunto Stan frunciendo el ceño, de alguna forma le parecía reconocerlo

-¿Cristophe?-

Escucho a Kyle decir

-¡¿Cristophe?-

No pudo evitar gritar asombrado mientras sin querer le picaba al botón de transmisión

-chingada madre Stan vas a despertar a todos-

Oyó a un agitado Cartman decir mientras Stan se tapaba la boca con la mano tratando de oír atentamente si se habían despertado el señor y la señora Stotch, oyó unos ronquidos que se hicieron fuertes un momento y el sonido se regularizo otra vez y suspiro aliviado, no podía creer que Cristophe estuviera allí, aun recordaba el momento en el que aquel muchacho había muerto en los brazos de Kyle y según tenía entendido los dos seguían comunicándose y no le gustaba para nada, aquel tipo podía ser muy persuasivo cuando quería algo y en especial no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Kyle, no cuando aun no se había solucionado nada entre ellos y no podía decirle lo mucho que le molestaba que aquel estúpido francés lo estuviera rondando en estos momentos, si, estaba en aquel momento tratando de darle a Kenny la mejor navidad de su vida, pero al final, pensaba disfrutar de la celebración con Kyle y quien sabe que podría pasar, cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y presionando el entrecejo

-aaaarrrgggh-

Susurro frustrado

-hey no te quedes allí como idiota ven a ayudarme-

Susurro energético Cartman desde dentro de la habitación a la que Stan tratando de recuperarse entro.

-bien-

La voz aguardentosa de Mysterion se oyó desde el techo de una de las casas de South Park, la silueta contrastaba con la luz de la enorme luna que se podía percibir aquella noche buena

-voy por ti Butters-

Dijo sonriendo el muchacho mientras brincaba a otro edificio, estaba ya cerca de la casa del rubio quien lo haría tener la navidad ideal pero antes de llegar pudo percibir que algo andaba mal, la tranquila noche que pensaba se iba a encontrar fue interrumpida por los sonidos de muchas voces murmurando, cuando estuvo a un perímetro visible de la casa de Butters los vio

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-

Se pregunto en voz alta frunciendo el ceño, todos sus compañeros estaban allí rodeando la casa de su rubio, ¿Cómo demonios iba a llevárselo con todos allí presentes? Y, estaba allí también ¿la mole? Tendría que repensar toda su estrategia, además tendría que acercarse un poco más para ver la razón de que todos estuvieran allí, no tendría nada que ver con su rubio ¿verdad?, sigilosamente se deslizo por uno de las tuberías y logro pasar desapercibido hasta llegar cerca del gran número de gente que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa, se oculto cerca de la cerca y trato de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo

-tu vendrás conmigo-

-yo . . . perro jalado . . . ¿Por qué yo?-

Oyó que decía Thomas

-creo que tienegs potencial, además, con Cartgman nunca se sabe ¿no creen?-

La mole estaba completamente metido en su papel de mercenario salvador

-pero detener a Eric . . .-

Wendy comenzó a decir, hubo una pausa y luego con aceleración continuo

-quiero decir al estúpido de Cartman debe de hacerse con mas sutileza-

Kenny frunció el ceño, que plan tendría Cartman que todos estaban tan preocupados

-pero hay que hacerlo ya, seguramente esta allí dentro con Butters en este preciso momento-

Oyó que Craig decía

-gah! No puedo creer que lo quiera secuestrar gah!-

Los ojos de Mysterion se abrieron desmesurados, ¿Cartman tenía pensado secuestrar a su rubio? Miro al segundo piso justo a la habitación de Butters, Oh no! Se dijo decidido frunciendo el ceño, Eso no lo podía permitir, su rubio estaría sano y salvo y pasaría esta navidad con él así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida y con una vida como la suya eso bien podía ser posible.

**CONTINUARA . . .**

**NDA: Y QUE TAL? YA SABEN QUE VIVO DE LOS REVIEWS ASI ES QUE MANDENME MUCHOS JE JE JE, EN SERIO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**


	5. Chapter 5

**FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE PEQUEÑO REGALITO.**

**Capitulo 5**

-listo, ahora a llevarte-

Dijo Cartman mientras las esposas hacían un leve click

-¿pero qué . . .?-

Butters despertó mirando a todos lados, Cartman estaba allí en su cuarto, sorprendido quiso moverse pero no pudo, tenía los pies amarrados y cuando levanto las manos pudo ver las esposas rosas sujetándole las manos

-no, qué?-

No pudo decir más por que Cartman le puso un pañuelo rojo en la boca tapándosela

-hey no te quedes allí como idiota ven a ayudarme-

Oyó que el muchacho le decía a alguien abrió los ojos desmesurados, tenía a alguien que lo ayudaba, que iría a hacer? Pero cuando vio a la puerta sintió que de alguna manera se tranquilizaba, Stan estaba allí, ¿no podía ser tan malo verdad? Seguramente vendría a ayudarlo

-mmm mmm-

Trato de decir moviéndose sobre la cama

-Stan apúrate! Que este idiota se despertó y no se puede quedar quieto el pendejo-

Le dijo Cartman algo molesto mientras trataba de mantener inmóvil al rubio

-tranquilo Butters-

Le dijo Stan en lo que esperaba fuera una voz calmada, el mencionado lo miro

-esto es por una buena causa, queremos que Kenny tenga una navidad feliz-

Butters no tenía idea el porqué tenía que estar amordazado para que Kenny tuviera una navidad feliz, pero solo con escuchar su nombre se tranquilizo y asintió con la cabeza

-bien, los idiotas a veces si entienden razones-

Dijo Cartman

-y tu no te hagas pendejo y ayúdame con este-

Le dijo mientras Stan mirándolo de mala manera se disponía a levantar a Butters

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-

La voz carrasposa de Mysterion resonó desde la ventana.

-Vamos, que no tenegmos mucho tiempo-

Dijo Cristophe mientras agarraba de la muñeca a Thomas

-hey! Porque te tienes que llevar a Thomas?-

Pregunto Craig frunciendo el ceño

-yo no entiendo cual es el plan?-

Pregunto Wendy mirándolos a todos

-porque para mi todo esto ha sido mucho hablar y nada de acción, quien sabe si Erick . . .este, quiero decir Cartman ya se llevo a Butters-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-bueno hay una clara forma de averiguarlo-

Dijo Craig mientras agarraba el walkie talkie y presionaba un botón

-hey Clyde, Token, han visto a Cartman salir por la puerta de enfrente?-

-no, cambio-

Se oyó la voz de Token responder

-pero por acá tenemos a Gregory quien se ha decidido a ayudarnos según nos dijo-

Al oír aquello Cristophe inmediatamente soltó la muñeca de Thomas y arrebatándole el walkie talkie a Craig presiono el botón

-se puedeg sabeg que demonios hace ese maldito idiota allí?-

-¿eh? ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué?-

-sabia que tenias que estag involucragdo en esto Cristophe, no puedes engañagme ni pog un segundo, sabia que intentaguías algo asi por estos grumbos y aqui estoy, bien sabes que no puedes escapag de mi-

-muy bien muy bien-

Dijo Craig mirando a Cristophe enfadado mientras le quitaba bruscamente el walkie talkie de la mano

-eso es bronca entre ustedes, acá estamos para defender a Butters-

Cristophe estaba desconcertado y fruncía el seño mientras se quitaba el puro de los labios y exhalaba el humo.

Mientras esto sucedía Kyle estaba pensando lo mas rápido que podía, si debía de entrar a la casa de Butters, en la confusión logro escabullirse por la puerta y entro, buscando a Stan y Cartman, desde el principio sabía que no era buena idea eso de secuestrar a Butters, y ahora parecía que media preparatoria South Park estaba allí para detenerlos, todo era por seguir el estúpido plan de Cartman y aunque Stan hubiera pensado en ello antes, el hecho de que él si tuviera las mejores intenciones lo hacía bastante imparcial

-espero que no se hayan dado cuenta allá afuera y que todo esté bien por acá, no tengo idea de cómo vamos a poder salir si todo está rodeado-

Se susurro a si mismo Kyle mientras subía las escaleras al cuarto de Butters

-Stan? Ya están listos? Es un caos allá afuera-

Susurro acercándose a la puerta cuando oyó a alguien dentro de la habitación

-dejen ahí a Butters o lo lamentaran-

La voz carrasposa lo hizo abrir mucho los ojos sorprendido para luego de caer en cuenta susurrar

-ah, no mames!-

Kenny iba a tener una mierda de navidad si las cosas seguían así, ¿Por qué todo se confabularía asi especialmente en noche buena?

-muy bien, con Cristophe aquí ya no tendgre que batallar tanto-

Dijo el muchacho rubio pensativo

-eh, bien creo Gregory, aun no entiendo el porqué ustedes dos están acá pero bueno, lo importante es salvar a Butters, no lo olviden, aunque aquí hay mas enredos que nada-

Dijo Token un tanto exasperado mientras veía a Bebe sonriéndole coquetamente a un Clyde que trataba sin éxito de evadirla mientras Gregory estaba pensativo y un curioso Pip los miraba a todos con inocencia

-bien, creo que esta será una interesante víspera navideña-

Dijo el muchacho de la boina sonriendo levemente, Token se pego la frente con una mano

-pero ¿Qué?-

Una persona rubia con un traje de mitad morado cubriendo su rostro, casi como si fuera una frambuesa

-Shabladoo!-

Se le oyó gritar mientras entraba por una de las ventanas laterales a la casa

-¿Qué demonios egra eso?

Pregunto Gregory frunciendo el ceño

-ese era menta bayas crunch?-

Pregunto Clyde

-¿Quién?-

-Bradley, Mintberry crunch?-

-otro mas para la colección-

Dijo Token resignado mirando a la puerta, aun no eran las doce pero sentía que había pasado allí toda su vida, suspiro.

'Chingada madre, en definitiva por eso odiaba tratar de ayudar a unos idiotas que no se dejan', pensó Cartman frustrado mientras sostenía las piernas de Butters viendo a aquel idiota de Mysterion como siempre tratando de arruinar sus planes, la capa negra volaba contra el frio viento invernal

-que dejen a Butters-

Les dijo amenazante mientras saltaba del quicio de la ventana a dentro de la habitación

-no seas idiota Mysterion, esto no es de tu incumbencia-

-cállate Cartman!-

Dijo Stan frunciendo el ceño

-dejen a Butters-

Volvió a decir serio el muchacho de la máscara obscura

-Mysterion, de verdad que esto no es nada malo-

El pelirrojo entro en la habitación

-Kyle?-

Dijo Stan volteando a verlo

-¿ustedes? No puedo creer que sigan a este idiota en sus planes-

Dijo Mysterion

-pero . . . es que yo, creí que era buena idea-

Dijo Stan rascándose detrás de la cabeza, Mysterion lo miro incrédulo para luego dirigir una mirada entre desesperada y esperanzada a Kyle, quien negó con la cabeza

-no me mires a mí, estuve en contra desde el principio pero creo que el culo gordo puede tener algo de razón en esto-

Concluyo encogiéndose de hombros

-Aquí estoy! Frambuesa y menta con un poco de Crunch que de verdad satisface salvara el día!-

Dijo irrumpiendo en la habitación el rubio muchacho y poniéndose frente a Mysterion

-no este idiota otra vez-

Dijo el muchacho de capa negra mientras se golpeaba la frente con una mano

-vamos-

Susurro Stan apresurado mientras Cartman con cara de fastidio jalaba a Butters de la cama y hacia indicaciones para que Stan lo agarrara de los brazos, Kyle les abrió la puerta mientras trataban de correr con Butters lo cual no era cosa sencilla, Mintberry Crunch estaba girando sobre sus talones y estirando sus manos delante de Mysterion quien tenia una expresión de cansancio y fastidio

-SHABLADOOO!-

Gritaba el muchacho, fue entonces cuando Mysterion se dio cuenta de que los tres muchachos se había ido

-todo por este pendejo!-

Murmuro enfadado mientras estiraba un pie y lo hacía tropezar logrando que se cayera al suelo

-es la última vez que me fastidias-

Le dijo frunciendo el ceño, no solo había hecho que toda su lucha por darle algo de sentido a su "súper poder" pareciera inútil, sino que ahora había logrado distraerlo en su lucha por impedir que se llevaran a Butters, se fue detrás de ellos mientras Mintberry crunch decía

-auch!-

Mientras se sobaba donde se había golpeado.

-que mierda la navidad-

Susurro uno de los chicos góticos

-si, todo es una treta conformista y materialista-

Susurro el más pequeño de los góticos que ahora estaba en secundaria mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo

-mi estúpido hermano se puso el traje de puto superhéroe-

-gay-

Dijo el chico alto

-súper gay-

El muchacho meneo su cabeza mientras movía su cabello

-hagamos un poema tétrico de que tan gay es mi hermano-

Dijo Henrietta mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo, los tres muchachos asintieron mientras le subían el volumen a una canción de The Cure.

-hey, debemos salir por la puerta de entrada por que hay demasiada gente en la parte de atrás, quizás sea más sencillo así-

Dijo Kyle mientras bajaban a toda prisa las escaleras

-putas vergas apúrense que esto no es nada fácil, este maricon pesa un putero-

Dijo Cartman frunciendo el ceño

-vamos, solo lo tenemos que llevar a la casa de Kenny y estará listo-

-hey Butters?-

Voltearon a verlo y el muchacho estaba desmayado

-pero ¿Qué le paso?-

Pregunto Stan algo preocupado

-creo que todo el ajetreo lo impresiono mucho y lo asusto-

Dijo Kyle mientras se asomaba por la ventana que daba a la parte de enfrente de la casa

-es un milagro que sus papás no se hayan despertado-

Dijo Stan mirando al techo como esperando oír algo

-allá afuera están Token, Clyde, Bebe, Pip y Gregory-

Dijo Kyle, los tres muchachos se miraron preocupados.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, POR AHI PREGUNTARON DE GREGORY Y CHRISTOPHE, SON DOS PERSONAJES DE "SOUTH PARK LA PELICULA", MINT BERRY CRUNCH SALE EN LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE SOUTH PARK THE COON AND FRIENDS, MYSTERION RISES, ETC


	6. Chapter 6

**DESPUES DE MUCHO ESPERAR ACA LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 6 DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Capitulo 6**

-tenemos que hacerlo rápido, no creo que ese estúpido de Mintberry Crunch vaya a distraer a Mysterion por mucho tiempo-

-sip, no hay de otra tenemos que salir-

Abrieron la puerta

-okay, en chinga!-

Dijo Cartman mientras corrían lo más rápido que podían con todo y Butters entre sus brazos

-hey hey hey hey hey-

Fue lo único que pudo decir Clyde mientras los veía correr por la calle

-acaban de salir Cartman, Kyle y Stan con Butters-

Dijo Token al walkie talkie

-vamos a seguirlos-

Termino diciendo mientras se disponían a correr

-esperen-

Dijo Gregory

-ESPEREN!-

Se oyó desde el walkie talkie

-oh que situación tan bochornosa-

Dijo Pip, entonces vieron como una figura con una capa negra volaba

-¿ese es Mysterion?-

Dijo Clyde señalándolo y frunciendo el ceño, un gran número de pasos se oyeron y los chicos que estaban en la parte de atrás llegaron

-bien, esto es lo que haremos-

-Clyde y Bebe se irán por esta calle . . .-

Empezó diciendo Christophe mientras había un pequeño mapa en el piso con un pedazo de piedra

-¿Qué nosotros?-

-¡perfecto!-

Dijo Bebe sonriendo mientras Clyde la miraba boquiabierto

- Craig ira con Tweek-

-hey hey hey hey, ¿porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esto?, deberíamos de estar persiguiendo a aquellos idiotas!-

Dijo Craig frunciendo el ceño

-aquellos idiotas no sabemos a dónde van, lo mejor es dividirnos y seguirlos desde distintas direcciones para atraparlos pronto-

Dijo Gregory, Christophe lo miro y sonrió de lado para luego fruncir el ceño y voltear a ver de nuevo su mapa

-bueno como decía Craig ira con Tweek por esta calle-

-mmm, no podría ir con Thomas?-

Pregunto Craig mirando nervioso a Tweek quien se agito levemente sorbiendo su café

-no, Thomas ira conmigo-

Dijo Christophe tajante

-gah! Si!-

Dijo Tweek y se volteo ligeramente, tenía sus orejas rojas

-bien, ahora que eso está listo pondremos a Token con Wendy por esta ruta, se encargaran de cubrir el perímetro por la casa de Cartman-

-arrgh bien-

Dijo Token suspirando, Wendy se le acerco

-okay, estoy segura que lo atraparemos-

-LOS atraparemos-

Enfatizo Token frunciendo el ceño

-si, eso fue lo que dije-

Dijo la muchacha segura

-bien-

Continúo Christophe

-por ultimo Gregory ira con Pip-

Dijo mirándolos

-okay, de acuerdo-

Dijo Gregory mirándolo un momento

-bien, bien, ben, si todo está dicho a dispersarnos-

Token los miro a todos serio

-si, nos comunicaremos por medio de los walkie talkies, si ven algún movimiento extraño nos avisan-

Dijo Christophe después de esto todos con sus respectivas parejas se comenzaron a dispersar dejando finalmente la casa de Butters, por la puerta salió un muchacho

-esto no será todo, Mint berry crunch no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente-

Hizo un gesto de triunfo y corriendo se alejo por la calle principal.

-donde demonios están todos?-

Damien gruño

-eh? Esos son Cartman y los otros?-

Dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras los veía alejarse por una calle a la carrera

-¿traen a alguien amarrado?-

Se pregunto en voz alta, de pronto vio a ese chico vestido de súper héroe

-¿Dónde fueron?-

Lo oyó murmurar mientras se posicionaba en una de los techos de las casas adornadas con luces navideñas observando para uno y otro lado de la calle buscando

-hey tu!-

Gritó Damien desde abajo, el muchacho de antifaz lo miro y abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Damien?-

-si, ¿te conozco?-

-¿vienes por mi?-

Le pregunto, el muchacho de negro se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-vamos, ya casi llegamos-

Jadeando susurro Stan

-¿Por qué estaban todos allí? Hasta Mysterion estaba-

Por enésima vez dijo Kyle

-con una mierda cállate y ayuda estúpido judío-

Dijo Cartman enfadado

-estoy ayudando culo gordo!-

Grito el muchacho del sombrero verde

-con lo que puede ayudar un judío. . .-

Murmuro despectivo, Kyle abrió la boca para replicar

-basta los dos!-

Espetó Stan

-van a despertar a Butters-

-me vale mierda si se despierta el marica-

Dijo Cartman

-bien, se que esta no es la navidad que esperábamos pero tenemos que terminar con esto-

-es la navidad mas marica que he tenido y mas por estar con ustedes dos-

Dijo Cartman jadeando del cansancio mientras una línea de sudor le recorría la sien

-podrías callarte por un segundo? Mira, ya estamos aquí-

Dijo Stan mientras empujaba levemente la puerta de la casa de Kenny que cedió al contacto, así es que entraron en la casa sin ningún problema y se dirigieron a las escaleras

-me pregunto dónde estarán los papas de Kenny?-

Se pregunto Kyle en voz alta

-¿Qué no es obvio? Deben estar borrachos hasta el culo tirados en la cocina-

-Maldición Cartman!-

Dijo Kyle

-Shhhhhhh!-

Les calló Stan, inmediatamente ambos chicos quedaron en silencio pero no se oía ningún movimiento en casa de Kenny y todo estaba despejado así es que entraron en la habitación del muchacho y finalmente colocaron el pesado cuerpo de Butters sobre la cama del muchacho

-¿creen que este bien?-

Les pregunto Stan preocupado

-a los maricas no les pasa nada-

Dijo Cartman sobándose el hombro

-aun no puedo creer que te hayas prestado a esto-

Dijo Kyle frunciendo el ceño levemente

-pues créelo judío, en fin, esto ya es todo así friéguense porque me voy a casa-

Después de decir aquello salió por la puerta

-se me hace muy raro que Cartman se haya restado a esto-

Incrédulo comento Kyle

-ya vez que el culo gordo a veces se ablanda en navidad-

Comento el muchacho de cabello negro encogiéndose de hombros

-si, siempre en su conveniencia-

-algo le sacara a esto estoy seguro-

Termino diciendo Stan mientras se secaba el sudor con el dorso de su suéter, suspiro

-bien, nuestra aventura navideña ha terminado, vamos a casa-

-entonces eso es todo, solo dejaríamos a Butters-

Dijo Kyle

-si, ese era el punto, ya está listo ahora a mi casa a festejar la navidad-

Kyle se sonrojo levemente al imaginarse cómo podrían celebrar la navidad pero entonces el aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta

¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunto Stan

-todos deben de estarnos buscando-

Stan frunció el ceño y luego asintió con la cabeza

-seguramente-

Comento entonces cerró los ojos y se agarro el puente de la nariz

-demonios como es que una simple aventura navideña se puede convertir en algo tan complicado-

Se podía percibir el cansancio en su voz, Kyle le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda

-tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, cuanto antes lleguemos a tu casa será mejor-

Murmuro Stan lo miro directo a los ojos y parecía que el ambiente en la habitación había cambiado de alguna forma, una especie de electricidad les recorría los cuerpos cuando Stan asintió con la cabeza

-bien, vamos-

Logro susurrar Kyle mientras pasaba saliva, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación no sin antes dar una última mirada a Butters quien yacía dormido plácidamente en la cama de Kenny, se veía tan cómodo que logro hacer que ambos chicos sonrieran, Kenny iba a tener una buena navidad.

Mientras tanto Christophe estaba haciendo su ronda por aquella calle que les había tocado vigilar a él y a Thomas

-verga de burro . . . de verdad crees que se han ido por aquí?-

Christophe volteo a ver al muchacho y sonrió levemente

-egres un tipo integresante-

Murmuro levemente

-pelos . . . qué?-

Pregunto el muchacho frunciendo el ceño

-que no se por donde fueron, pero teníamos que cubrir el mayor rango de espacios posibles para poder atraparlos, alguno tiene que haberlos visto-

Dijo mientras se acercaba a un árbol que tenía una rama rota y la inspeccionaba

-cgreo que aquí estuvo Mystegrion-

Dijo seriamente fijándose en un pedazo de tela color negro que consiguió en aquel lugar

-no debemos estar tan lejos, solo tenemos que saber ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ese enmascarado con el que Kyle y los otros quieran secuestrar a Butters?-

Murmuro más para sí mismo que para Thomas que lo escuchaba atentamente

-ojete! . . .Por qué estas acá y . . . vulva! . . . que paso entre tú y Gregory?-

-a que te refiegres?-

Pregunto Cristophe mientras el cigarrillo que sostenía en su boca caía al suelo.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: QUE TAL? LA NAVIDAD SE ACERCA A SOUTH PARK RAPIDAMENTE JE JE JE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7

**DESPUES DE MUCHO ESPERAR AQUI TIENEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO EN VACACIONES, DISFRUTENLO!**

**Capitulo 7**

-Que no creo que este no debía ser. . . verga. . . lo que querías hacer en navidad-

dijo Thomas inquisitivo

-bueno yo. . .-

Empezó diciendo Cristophe recordando los planes que tenia para ese día en particular, el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y desapareció tan rápido como llego

-ese idiota de Gregory-

Murmuro mientras con enfado pisaba la colilla del cigarrillo que ya había terminado de fumar y que se encontraba aun encendida en el piso

-¿Por qué. . .chingada madre. . . se pelearon?-

-bueno, yo le dije lo que sentía y el muy idiota decidió irse a Francia-

Dijo rápidamente el chico de cabello castaño oscuro mientras prendía otro cigarrillo

-Entonces. . .puto! . . . que hace aquí en noche buena?-

Thomas pregunto

-yo que sé-

Contesto el muchacho dándole una gran calada a su cigarrillo

-creo que quizás quiere arreglar las cosas. . . miados de vaca!-

-como si fuera a ser tan fácil después de lo que hizo, que se joda!-

Dijo en un tono de enfado, entonces un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza

-sí, que se joda-

Dijo con una media sonrisa

-miiiiiiiiiiiintberry crunch!-

Se oyó un grito mientras un rubio muchacho con un medio disfraz de frambuesa corría por la calle en dirección a ellos.

Craig caminaba nervioso por la calle tratando por todos los medios de concentrarse en lo que estaban buscando y no en el muchacho que estaba a su lado

-¿crees que, gah! Vayan muy lejos?-

Pregunto el muchacho

-no sabría decirlo, a mi parecer no vinieron por este rumbo, quizás sería bueno ir a casa de Stan y averiguar si ya regresaron-

Murmuro el muchacho del gorro azul aun sin querer mirar a Tweek, cada vez más nervioso lo ponía ese muchacho, había tratado por todos los medios de estar lejos de él las últimas semanas, pero aun así seguía afectándole de sobremanera, esa sensación en el estómago de estar enfrentándote a algo nuevo y por filosofía no quería complicaciones, no quería que nada lo perturbara pero Tweek le removía algo muy dentro suyo, solo ver la precaria forma en que los botones de su camisa estaban abotonados lo hacía quedarse con la garganta seca, los trozos de piel que podía percibir desde allí lo hacía querer . . . carraspeo fuerte mientras trataba de pensar en alguna otra cosa

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Thomas?-

Se pregunto en voz alta, si, ese era su tema favorito últimamente, Thomas era un tipo bastante cool, no podía creer las cosas que podía decir sin consecuencias y le caía muy bien, y pensar en él era algo relajante, se podía sentir tranquilo, no sentía que la parte baja de su anatomía reaccionaba por cada tic nervioso como lo hacía cada que Tweek temblaba, no lo hacía querer probar el café que nunca le había gustado solo por tantear los labios rosas y amplios de Tweek, no, demonios! Ya estaba en ello de nuevo, se hizo una seña con el dedo de en medio, debía de ser un idiota

-Thomas debe estar bien, gah! Aunque sé que hubieras preferido que el estuviera aquí contigo-

Dijo Tweek, Craig levanto la mirada rápidamente y lo observo

-claro que no!-

Trato de sonar seguro de sí, aunque sabía que no lo estaba logrando, el rubio tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y dirigió la mirada directamente a los ojos de Craig

-creo que Thomas te puede . . . gah! . . . estar embrujando-

Craig sentía que el estómago se le encogía mientras trataba de pensar rápidamente sin dejar que la piel del rubio parecía llamarlo a través de los orificios de aquella camisa mal abotonada

-¿de qué hablas Tweek? Claro que no-

El rubio dio un sorbo a su café y se relamió los labios, la mirada de Craig seguía cada movimiento

-últimamente tu . . . solo estas con Thomas y . . gah! Creo que no me quieres ver-

La forma en que Tweek se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior estaba en verdad afectando a Craig quien sin saber cómo ya estaba tan cerca de Tweek que podía percibir aquel brillo de tristeza en los ojos ambarinos

-no es eso Tweek, es que yo . . .-

Tweek le dio un sorbo a su café y tembló un tanto mientras observaba a Craig quien lo agarro de ambos brazos, el tic del ojo se disparó por los nervios y se relamió los labios

-ARGH! A LA CHINGADA!-

Grito Craig, el café de Tweek tembló en las manos mientras abría ampliamente los ojos para recibir los labios de Craig sobre los suyos besándolo, sorbiendo sus labios y lamiendo la tierna piel, cuando finalmente jadeante se separó de él dando unos pasos atrás metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón tratando de no mirarlo pero podía sentir sus mejillas de un rojo intenso, entonces Tweek finalmente empezó a reaccionar, se alejó uno, dos, tres pasos y señalándolo con el dedo exclamo

-Gah! Lo sabía! Eres un vampiro!-

Craig quien se sentía nervioso y desbaratado por dentro lo volteo a ver con los ojos mostrando sorpresa

-¿Quee?-

-sí, eso fue lo que te hizo Thomas, te convirtió en vampiro! Y ahora me quieres convertir a mi gah!-

-argh! Por eso no quería esto!-

Frustrado se tapó la cara con las manos para luego relamer sus labios, aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Tweek mezclado con café, si, definitivamente solo por eso valia la pena, sonrio levemente

-no te preocupes, seguramente podremos hacer algo, yo te apoyare-

Le dijo Tweek quien se había acercado a él y le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda

-¿si, me apoyaras?-

Dijo el muchacho sonriendo mientras levantaba el rostro

-claro, eres mi mejor amigo y yo gah! Quiero lo mejor para ti-

-¿me quieres?-

Pregunto Craig tomándolo de la muñeca y acariciándolo haciendo círculos con su pulgar, Tweek lo miro con las mejillas rosas para darle un apresurado sorbo a su café

-mmm, yo, si te quiero Craig-

Dijo el muchacho tembloroso mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas

-bien, yo también te quiero Tweek-

Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, parecía que el rubio contenía el aliento

-no tienes colmillos-

Comento de repente, Craig se carcajeo y lo jalo de un brazo

-claro que no, no soy un vampiro Tweek-

Le dijo sonriendo mientras lo acercaba a él para luego susurrarle al oído

-aunque con mucho gusto te mordería el cuello-

-gah!-

Exclamo el muchacho mientras Craig procedía a succionar el cuello del muchacho, la misión olvidada.

-Creo que deben de habeg seguido a casa de Stan, por lo menos debeguiamos de cubrir ese pegrimetgro-

Gregory dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a todos lados

-Stan es un caballero muy amable-

Dijo sonriendo Pip, Gregory rolo los ojos

-solo a Cristophe se le podgria ocugrrir teneg una misión en navidad-

-oh pero tengo entendido que esto fue una emergencia, ninguno tenía planeado hacer esto en navidad-

Pip comento mientras lo miraba sorprendido, el francés suspiro

-si, supongo, Cristophe me dijo que queguia haceg en navidad pero . . .-

Un tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas

-no impogta, ahoga que estoy aquí y tengdra que escuchagme-

Sacudió su cabellera rubia con una mano

-debe de ser lindo el tener a alguien con quien compartir estas hermosas fechas, como mis padres murieron hace muchos años, es muy raro que yo tenga con quien compartir y ahora que yo . . . bueno pero claro que entiendo el por qué tengo que pasarla solo, no es que me sorprenda-

La triste expresión en el rostro del muchacho sorprendió mucho a Gregory

-no te preocupes pog esto, navidad es una noche de milagrogs y estoy segugo que algo bueno saldga de todo esto-

-si camarada, creo que tienes razón, hay que ser positivos en esta época-

Dijo sonriendo Pip un poco más tranquilo

-bien, entonces a casa de Stan-

-vamos!-

Exclamó contento Pip.

Clyde estaba muy caliente y más que nadie la culpa la tenía la rubia que meneaba sus caderas al caminar delante suyo mientras le lanzaba miradas que hacían a su inminente erección pulsar de excitación dentro de sus pantalones

-oh vamos, ¿tienes que menearte así?-

Pregunto finalmente el muchacho de cabellos castaños en desesperación

-¿Cómo mas iba a tentarte?-

Dijo ella sonriéndole pícaramente

-vamos Clyde, no te hagas del rogar que yo sé que quieres regresar conmigo-

La rubia se acercó a él posando sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho que trago saliva dificultosamente

-esta oportunidad no se volverá a repetir amorcito-

Le susurro ella acercándose a él aún más mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-bien Bebe, tu ganas, quiero contigo-

Le dijo el muchacho mientras le agarraba de la cintura y la apretaba contra el restregando su erección contra la pierna de ella quien lo recibió con un jadeo entrecortado

-y ahora, tenemos que hacer algo sobre esto-

Le dijo sonriendo finalmente, con la mente en blanco mientras recibia un apasionado beso de la rubia quien ya no podía resistir mas la tentación.

-¿vienes por mí?-

Pregunto Mysterion

-quien. . .?-

Damien frunció el ceño

-Kenny?-

Susurro y su sonrisa aumento

-que, te quieres ir al infierno en navidad?-

La boca de Mysterion formo una línea, no podría soportar otra navidad asi, quería robarse la felicidad para el mismo y solo faltaba que Damien quisiera llevárselo al infierno para que todos sus planes se fueran por completo a la mierda

-no Damien, esta vez no me llevaras, asi es que ya te puedes ir regresando al infierno-

-pues no me ire de aquí hasta llevarme a la persona por la que vine-

Mysterion se puso en posición de batalla

-no me llevaras sin luchar-

Susurro roncamente

-ni te esfuerces, lo que será será, pero mira, solo por ser navidad, no es que yo celebre eso ni nada por el estilo pero puedes irte tranquilo que a quien me quiero llevar es a otro y no se va a escapar-

-entonces, no vienes por mí-

Dijo Mysterion aun sin entender

-no, claro que no, te puedes ir, y rápido porque solo estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo-

Dijo Damien mientras dándose la vuelta seguía su camino en la búsqueda de aquel que iba a llevarse al infierno, Kenny se le quedo viendo unos segundos frunciendo el ceño ¿a quién se iría a llevar Damien al infierno? Sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos y luego recordó

-Cartman-

Susurro decidido, tendría que ir a su casa, ese hijo de puta debía de habérselo llevado a su casa quien sabe con qué perversas intenciones

-no lo lograra-

Decidido Mysterion se dirigio a casa de Cartman.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS OPINIONES EN SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO


	8. Chapter 8

**Feliz Navidad Kenny**

**Capítulo 8**

-bien hasta ahora todo está tranquilo por aquí-

Comento Token mirando a todos lados

-esto es muy extraño, si no vinieron para acá ¿a dónde se fueron?-

Frunciendo el ceño Wendy miraba por enésima vez a la puerta de la casa de Cartman

-tienes razón, de alguna manera algo parece estar fuera de lo ordinario, primero que nada ¿Por qué Stan y Kyle se prestarían a un plan formulado por Cartman?-

Se preguntó la muchacha en voz alta

-¿Por qué soy un tipo popular que todo el mundo considera un líder?-

-bueno, ciertamente sus políticas han sido la base de muchos cultos que hoy se han popularizado pero . . .-

Wendy estaba comenzando a decir cuando dándose cuenta volteo el rostro rápidamente para ver a Cartman quien estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué?-

La voz de la chica titubeo levemente

-sigue, me encanta que digas que tan maravilloso piensas que soy-

Socarronamente el muchacho la miraba directamente a los ojos, Token carraspeo

-se puede saber ¿Dónde están Stan, Kyle y Butters?-

Inquirió el muchacho

-ah, esos idiotas!, completamos la misión y nos separamos, no quería pasar ni un minuto más de mi navidad con unos maricas-

-Argh! Siempre supe que eras un estúpido Erick!-

Dijo la muchacha enfadada

-hey hey hey, ¿de dónde viene todo esto?-

Cartman dijo frunciendo el ceño

-hasta hace unos segundos me estabas alabando, las hippies sí que son volubles-

-¿a quién le llamas hippie idiota?-

Tanto Wendy como Erick tenían fuego en la mirada y estaban ambos en brazos en jarras como retándose uno al otro

-esperen un segundo, ¿Cuál era la misión que iban a hacer?-

Token traro de sonar razonable lo que era bastante difícil viendo a esos dos entrar en una lucha de fuerzas

-eso es lo que yo quisiera saber-

Dijo Mysterion con voz ronca mientras los miraba desde lo alto de un árbol

-hey Mysterion, lo que buscas yo no lo tengo-

Anuncio Cartman sonriendo

-¿Dónde está Butters?-

Pregunto el muchacho mientras la capa negra volaba por encima de sus hombros ante la fría brisa navideña

-está totalmente a tu alcance solo tienes que ir por el-

Cartman le aventó algo plateado, Mysterion lo atrapo con increíbles reflejos con una de sus manos y la volteo para ver que el objeto era una llave pequeña

-¿de qué se trata esto Cartman?-

Le dijo mientras hacia un puño encerrando la llave dentro

-todo es porque Kenny tenga una feliz navidad o lo que sea que aquel par de gays decidieron, así es que ya cumplí mi parte-

Dijo haciendo un gesto de desdeño con la mano

-así es que les diría "chinguense me voy a casa" pero como ya estoy aquí los que se deberían de largar son ustedes-

Se dio media vuelta

-espero que estés diciendo la verdad culo gordo porque odiaría darte una paliza navideña-

-ya, ya, ya, lárgate y rápido a buscar lo que quieres porque no tengo idea de cómo seguirá-

Mysterion lo miro y el muchacho se dio la vuelta de repente

-ah! Y Feliz Navidad-

Dijo el muchacho, Mysterion sonrió levemente y saltando del árbol se alejó a toda velocidad

-sigo sin entender que pasó-

Dijo Token rascándose la barbilla

-¿sigues aquí?-

Sarcástico dijo Cartman mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Wendy lo agarro de ambos brazos y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos

-Mira Erik, será mejor que confieses ahora mismo-

-¿confesar que hippie?-

-¿que estas tramando? ¿Porque secuestraste a Butters? Y deja de sonreír de esa manera-  
Cartman la miro directo a los ojos con una socarrona sonrisa

-mira, si me quieres dar un beso hazlo ya, no estés esperando hippie, puedo verlo en tos ojos, te mueres por besarme-

la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-cállate idiota! Y responde-

la sonrisa de Cartman se hizo mucho más amplia

-veo que no lo niegas hippie, ¿qué te detiene?, solo hazlo ya-

-mmm, creo que estoy de más aquí-

Dijo Token un tanto incomodo rascándose por detrás de la cabeza

-tú te callas, esto es entre este idiota y yo-

-¿dónde está? ¿Dónde se metió, ya no tarda en dar la medianoche y lo necesito ya-

Se quejaba Damien mientras caminaba por las calles de South Park

-Craig, gah que necesito mi ropa-

Oyó que alguien se quejaba, el chico vestido de negro dirigió sus pisadas a donde se encontraba aquella voz, un desaliñado y medio desnudo Tweek temblaba ante el frio invernal mientras Craig sonreía con sus manos acariciando los pezones erectos del rubio

-creo que te está gustando mucho estar sin ella Tweek, solo deja que . . .-

Mientras sus labios se dirigían a la tetilla del rubio Damien carraspeo y el walkie talkie sonó, nervioso Craig tiró el aparato

-ya localizamos a Stan y Kyle-

Anuncio la voz de Gregory

-nuestros camaradas están dirigiéndose a casa de Stan-

Se oyó decir

-¿Pip?-

Se preguntó en voz alta Damien

-¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?-

Le inquirió a su vez Craig al muchacho con voz ronca mientras un sonrojado Tweek se cerraba la camisa de nuevo

-¿se puede saber que hacían ustedes aquí?-

Pregunto a su vez el chico de negro sin inmutarse

-bueno, seguíamos a Cartman, Stan y Kyle que secuestraron a Butters-

Contesto el muchacho del gorro azul a la defensiva

-pues no creo que estuvieran ocultos dentro de la camisa de Tweek-

La cara de Craig se puso completamente roja

-bueno, de todas formas vamos a casa de Stan a encontrarnos con los demás-

-bien-

Accedió Damien mientras empezaba a caminar, Craig miró a Tweek con anhelo y suspiro

-bien, estamos pendientes-

Le susurró al oído ofreciéndole la mano para que la agarrara, el rubio nervioso tembló y vio la mano de Craig y luego los ojos del muchacho, sonrojado asintió levemente con la cabeza y tomo la mano dejándose guiar por su amigo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se fue mysterion?-

Pregunto Mintberry Crunch cuando estuvo cerca de Cristophe y Thomas

-y ¿quién se supone que egres tú?-

Pregunto Cristophe frunciendo el ceño

-yo soy Miiiinberry crunch y vine a salvar la navidad-

Dijo orgulloso el muchacho con una enorme y brillante sonrisa

-culo de rata! . . . ¿de dónde saliste?-

-yo vengo del planeta Kokajun y tengo como misión la de que Mysterion complete su cometido el día de hoy-

-¿su cometido? . . . mierda!-

-si Mysterion no completa su misión nadie tendrá una Feliz Navidad-

Cristophe frunció el ceño

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida, pegro nunca descagto una posibilidad, tendregmos que ayudar a Mysterion-

-sí, pero ¿a donde se ha ido?-

Se preguntó Mintberry Crunch haciendo una tierna mueca Thomas lo miro frunciendo el ceño

-sexo anal!-

El rubio superhéroe volteo a verlo sorprendido y se puso a reír mientras un rojo color subía a las mejillas del muchacho, tener tourette era tan vergonzoso

-en este momento no, pero si quieres en cuanto termine la misión, creo que se podría arreglar-

Murmuro el muchacho con una sonrisa de lado

-Queee?!-

Exclamo Thomas en voz alta hipando un poco después

-esperen ahora tenemos que ver donde esta Mysterion no podemos dejar que se jodan las navidades de todos solo porque él no tiene una feliz navidad-

Encerrados en un cobertizo Clyde y Bebe estaban en muy íntimas circunstancias

-no . . .mmm . . .ah! . . . sé, porque no habíamos hecho esto antes-

Susurro la muchacha entre jadeos la muchacha mientras Clyde le besaba el cuello mordiendo levemente, con un brazo la sostenía cercana a su cuerpo mientras con la otra exploraba por debajo de su falda luchando contra los mallones negros que estaba usando

-mmm-

Fue toda la respuesta de Clyde quien de un tirón le empezó a bajar los mallones

-aaahh-

Bebe se aferraba a la espalda del muchacho castaño quien enseguida capturo sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso

-ya localizamos a Stan y Kyle-

la voz de Gregory retumbo en el cobertizo desde el walkie talkie

-nuestros camaradas están dirigiéndose a casa de Stan-

Se oyó decir a Pip enseguida

-aaarrrggghhh, que ni crean que me van a detener-

Gruño el muchacho castaño mientras le terminaba de quitar los mallones a la muchacha para enterrar su rostro en su vientre

-ooohh Clyde-

Susurro Bebe mientras continuaban con sus candentes actividades.

La noche era cada vez más oscura, navidad se acercaba a una velocidad increíble y Mysterion estaba muy desconcertado, noche buena había sido de lo más rara y no estaba ni un poco cerca del propósito que se había hecho para esta noche, lograr robarse a Butters, obtener la felicidad para sí mismo, miró la pequeña llave que aun conservaba en su mano ¿Qué mierdas quiso decir Cartman? Si, tenía que admitir que a veces el culo gordo tenía momentos en que se le ablandaba el corazón aunque la versión de Cartman de ser bueno era aparentar ser limpio y tener algo de educación, aunque cuando se portaba un tanto decente siempre había sido con él, alguna vez le oyó decir que era su mejor amigo, lo cual aún le producía escalofríos, ser el mejor amigo de Erick Cartman era algo de lo que nunca creyó sentirse aliviado o bien por eso, pero a veces podía ser una ventaja y hoy, no sabía si era eso, lo único que le quedaba era ir a con Stan y comprobar lo que había dicho, suspiro hondamente, esto estaba resultando ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Continuara . . .

NDA: que tal? les gusto? esperen mas pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-bien, entonces tendgremos que encontrag a Mystegrion pronto-

Dijo Christophe serio mientras Thomas veía con recelo a Mitberry Crunch quien le lanzo una amplia sonrisa y le guiño un ojo

-podríamos ir a donde Stan, si sabemos que hicieron con Butters podremos saber cuál era la misión de Mysterion-

Expreso el rubio pensativo

-oh mierda!-

Exclamo Thomas de pronto el walkie talkie sonó

-ya localizamos a Stan y Kyle-

Anuncio la voz de Gregory

-nuestros camaradas están dirigiéndose a casa de Stan-

Se oyó decir a Pip

-okay vamos para allá-

Respondió Christophe con un click al aparato

-bien, vamos a casa de Stan-

Continúo diciendo el muchacho mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, frunció levemente el ceño Gregory estaría allí, aun había asuntos por resolver entre ellos, pero Thomas le había dado una graaan idea, sonrió de lado mientras empezaba a caminar a casa de Stan

-culo . . . a terminar con esto ya-

Exclamo Thomas mirando aprensivo a Mintberry Crunch quien le sonrió, los tres se dirigieron a casa de Stan.

Wendy estaba furia, no entendía porque este tipo le movía tanto

-vamos Wendy-

Le susurro Cartman con una sonrisa de lado

-no te entiendo, ¿Por qué eres así? No sé qué es lo que te propones-

-tengo un solo propósito-

Dijo el muchacho acercándosele peligrosamente, cuando la muchacha empezó a sentir que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas el walkie-talkie sonó

-ya localizamos a Stan y Kyle-

Anuncio la voz de Gregory

-nuestros camaradas están dirigiéndose a casa de Stan-

Se oyó decir a Pip

-bien- dijo Token-ahora vamos a casa de Stan y Kyle a terminar con este asunto-

-que les vaya bien, yo no regreso con esos idiotas-

Dijo el robusto y alto muchacho dándose media vuelta

-ah no! Tu vendrás conmigo!-

-¿contigo?-

Inquirió el muchacho mientras volteaba a verla levantando una ceja

-sí, vamos a con Stan a que me informen que fue lo que paso-

-argh! no Wendy, no pienso ir allá-

Se quejó el muchacho

-claro que si iras-

Le dijo ella mientras tomándolo de la mano lo jalaba en dirección a la casa de Stan

-vámonos Token-

El moreno suspiro resignado siguiendo a la pareja mientras Cartman miraba la mano de Wendy sobre la suya y el caminar ofuscado de la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Stan y Kyle estaban tranquilamente respirando el frio aire navideño

-¿sabes qué? Creo que esta no ha sido una mala noche buena después de todo-

Dijo Stan sonriendo ampliamente

-sí, creo que tienes razón a pesar del caos hicimos algo muy bueno esta noche-

Respondió Kyle mirando a Stan directamente a los ojos

-y lo que falta-

Kyle se sonrojo sin saber muy bien porque, tenían un rato caminando y ya estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Stan

-Buenas noches camaradas-

Frunciendo el ceño ambos chicos voltearon a donde un rubio de largos cabellos lacios los veía sonriendo

-ah, es el Francés-

-¡que no soy francés, soy británico!-

Explotó el muchacho con las mejillas rojas, el ceño fruncido y las manos en puño

-Hola, se podgria sabeg pogque secuestragon a Buttergs y donde está Cagtman?-

-¡Gregory!-

Fue lo que dijo Stan enfadado

-no secuestramos a nadie!-

Dijo Kyle para luego sonrojarse levemente

-bueno, técnicamente si lo hicimos pero . . .-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Gregory, además, ¿Por qué están todos tan interesados en nuestra aventura navideña?-

Interrumpió Stan frunciendo el ceño

-considegas una aventuga el secuestrag a alguien?-

-¡Christophe!-

Exclamo Kyle al verlo

-hola Kyle, mucho tiempo sin vegte, te ves muy bien-

Murmuro el francés sonriendo de lado mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo, Gregory frunció el ceño mientras Stan se ponía protectivamente entre Christophe y Kyle mirándolo uno al otro con el ceño fruncido, Kyle tenía rosas las mejillas

-hola Christophe-

Contestó el muchacho haciendo que Stan volteara a ver a uno y a otro con la boca abierta y frunciendo el ceño

-Mintberry Crunch está aquí para salvar la navidad-

A todos les salieron gotas detrás de la cabeza mirando al muchacho

-pito de cabra . . . basta con eso-

Dijo Thomas frunciendo el ceño, el rubio se le acerco sonriendo, el muchacho lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos

-bien, tenemos unas preguntas que hacegles-

Dijo Gregory serio cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué paso con mi camarada Butters?-

Pregunto Pip preocupado Stan empezó a abrir la boca para responder cuando la llegada de más personajes lo hizo mirar a todos lados sorprendido

-al fin te encontré-

La voz de Damien se logró oír desde la oscuridad desde donde sus ojos brillaban acechando a su presa

-mierda esto siempre se tiene que complicar tanto-

Stan se agarró el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño frustrado

-esto no habrá pasado si no hubieran secuestrado a Butters-

Dijo Craig un tanto molesto, aun sosteniendo la mano de Tweek

-toda la culpa la tiene Cartman-

Wendy quien acababa de llegar lo acuso

-hey! ¿Porque yo?-

Exclamo el muchacho mirándola

-porque estoy segura que todo este desastre fue tu idea-

-¿es eso cierto?-

Se oyó una ronca voz susurrar desde las alturas

-Mysterion-

Exclamo sorprendido Mintberry Crunch mientras todos volteaban a donde Mysterion se encontraba

-okay, okay yo les explicare todo-

Dijo Kyle exasperado

-nosotros queríamos que Kenny tuviera una feliz navidad y decidimos hacerle un regalito-

Continuo mientras se sentía increíblemente idiota al tener que explicar algo así

-y sí, nos terminamos robando a Butters porque esa era la única manera de que lo pudiéramos regalar a Kenny y todo escalo desde allí a dimensiones desproporcionadas si me lo preguntan-

-¿todo esto fue por darle un regalo de navidad a Kenny?-

Pregunto Wendy

-y tu ¿ayudaste a darle su regalo a Kenny?-

Volteo la chica a ver a Cartman quien se sonrojo

-secuestre al marica de Butters, si-

Dijo el muchacho volteando el rostro a otro lado

-entonces . . . todo esto. . . ¿fue . . . por Kenny?-

Pregunto ronco Mysterion con la voz entrecortada

-si Mysterion queremos que Kenny tenga la mejor navidad de su vida-

Le sonrió Stan, el muchacho de la capa negra sonrió tiernamente mientras asintiendo con la cabeza se alejaba de la escena, todos miraron al lugar en donde Mysterion se había perdido

-¿nadie se pregunta si Butters estaría bien con eso?-

De repente pregunto Token frunciendo el ceño

-yo no creo que Kenny no escuche la opinión de Butters al respecto-

Dijo Craig

-oh Dios! Creo que Butters no se opondrá a pasar la navidad con Kenny, no creen? Oh Dios-

Temblando susurro Tweek

Un silencio se hizo entre todos siendo interrumpido por un leve tintineo de la tonada de "campanas navideñas" sonaba a lo lejos, fue entonces cuando varios de los presentes suspiraron y se voltearon a ver sonriendo

-Feliz navidad-

Dijo Stan haciendo que un efecto reverberante surgiera entre todos mientras se decían unos a los otros "Feliz navidad" repartiendo abrazos a uno y otro. Craig seguía sin soltar a Tweek de la mano, Stan trato de bloquear lo más que pudo que Christophe abrazara a Kyle, pero cuando no lo pudo impedir jalo por un brazo al pelirrojo para que no lo abrazara más de lo debido, Wendy finalmente se dio cuenta de que seguía tomada de la mano de Cartman y completamente roja lo soltó tratando de no mirar la sonrisa sardónica del muchacho, Damien aprovecho el momento en que abrazo a Pip para darle un agasajo tocándolo por todas partes mientras le susurraba "feliz navidad" al oído, el inglés estaba completamente rojo, Mintberry Crunch aprovecho para dar un apapachon a Thomas quien tenía los ojos desorbitados y un tono rosa cubría sus mejillas "verga" exclamo haciendo que el rubio sonriera más ampliamente, Craig abrazo a Tweek fuerte y tiernamente respirando su aroma, extrañamente el rubio dejo de temblar entre sus brazos, los abrazos siguieron hasta que Christophe y Gregory quedaron mirándose uno al otro, el rubio dio un paso al frente y Christophe frunció el ceño, Gregory se detuvo mirándolo preocupado, el morocho dio una última exhalada a su cigarrillo aventándolo al piso y pisándolo con un pie, se quedó observando los remanentes del tabaco cuando suspirando volteo el rostro a ver a Gregory, sonrió de lado y jalándolo de la muñeca lo abrazo con un brazo, el rubio hundió su rostro en el cuello de Christophe mientras lo abrazaba también con un solo brazo "Feliz navidad" le susurró al oído en un fuerte acento francés, el rubio se estremeció levemente

-bien, en vista de que el misterio está resuelto, voy a casa a hablar con mi novia-

Dijo Token suspirando aliviado

-bien, creo que ya es hoga de ignos, me dio gusto disfrutag esta aventuga navideña con ustedes-

Dijo Christophe serio

-si muchísimas gracias, esto no lo olvidagemos-

Agrego Gregory sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo al morocho, todos se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y caminaron cada uno en dirección a su celebración navideña.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: Se que tarde mucho en publicar esto pero aun asi espero les haya gustado ya saben que me encantan sus comentarios y espero que sigan leyendome


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Mysterion se dirigió a su guarida, sentía un nudo en la garganta, así es que todo aquello había sido para que Kenny tuviera una feliz navidad, trago saliva tratando de deshacerse de aquel sentimiento que estaba amenazando con llenarlo por completo y abrió la puerta de su casa, vio el pobre árbol de navidad que estaba en una esquina de la sala, al lado del viejo sillón donde su a su papa le gustaba sentarse y que estaba rodeado de latas vacías de cerveza, meneo levemente la cabeza y subiendo las escaleras se dirigió a su habitación, allí encontró el desastre que siempre tenía, tirada la ropa, el closet abierto, pero en su usualmente vacía cama estaba dormido un ángel, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios y el cabello rubio extendido sobre la almohada, sonriendo finalmente Mysterion se quito la mascara

-Feliz Navidad-

Susurro levemente mientras acercaba su rostro y le daba un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla a Butters quien se revolvió en sueños y sonrió, Kenny le quito el pañuelo que le habían puesto sus amigos como mordaza para que no hablara y que ahora lo tenía rodeando su cuello, rozo el suave cuello con la punta de los dedos mientras desataba el nudo y sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera por dentro hasta concentrarse en la parte baja de su vientre, después de quitarle aquella mordaza recordó las pequeñas llaves que Cartman le había aventado y sacándolas de uno de los bolsillos de su traje donde las había guardado le desató las esposas de color rosa que rodeaban sus muñecas acariciando levemente esta parte checando si lo habían lastimado, al parecer no había sido así lo cual lo alivio enormemente. Suspirando llevo el pañuelo y las esposas y los dejo en una mesita para comenzarse a desvestir, se quito su traje y se coloco un short naranja y una suave camisa sin mangas color blanca y se dirigió a la cama, sonriendo se coloco lo más suave que pudo al lado del muchacho que aun estaba dormido, suavemente lo movió hasta que el rubio muchacho instintivamente se acurruco en sus brazos, esta estaba comenzando a ser la mejor navidad que había tenido, pensó el muchacho mientras respiraba el dulce aroma del rubio cabello de Butters y dormía plácidamente a su lado.

-puedes dejar de seguirme-

La ofuscada chica dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿qué te pasa Hippie? No te estoy siguiendo-

Wendy volteo a ver a Cartman quien estaba sonriendo y sonrojada se volteo de nuevo

-¿ah sí? ¿Y porque sigues detrás de mí?-

-Pues porque voy a mi casa que esta por este camino-

Cierto! Pensó la chica y se puso completamente roja decidiendo no decir nada, ya estaba a punto de llegar a su casa y no quería nada que tuviera que ver con Cartman si podía superar este dia podría superar cualquier cosa

-así es que ya no vas a hablar eh Hippie? Si, se que las dejo mudas-

La chica sentía que la ira la corroía finalmente se dio vuelta y lo vio de frente, gran error, la gran sonrisa la hizo detenerse un segundo, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que podía ver en sus ojos pero algo allí había que le hizo que su corazón diera un sobresalto, aunque eso no la detuvo, no, nada la detendría

-¿no te puedes callar por solo un segundo?! ¿Porque tienes que ser un idiota siempre?-

-Hey! Aquí la que se quedo muda fuiste tú después de acusarme sin razón de que yo había sido el orquestador de todo el desastre de hoy-

El muchacho frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, pero Wendy no retrocedió ni un centímetro, lo que es mas se acerco a él apuntándolo con un dedo

-ah no! A mí no me vas a hacer sentir culpable, tú fuiste el que lo amordazaste y lo secuestraste-

-sí pero fue por una buena causa-

La chica se le quedo viendo incrédula

-esa es otra cosa que no me queda clara, el porqué tu de entre todos querrías hacer algo por . . .-

La chica hizo señas de comillas con los dedos

-"una buena causa"-

-bueno es solo que . . .-

El muchacho se sonrojo levemente y volteo la mirada, Wendy se lo quedo viendo tan sorprendida por esta reacción que bajo los brazos como derrotada, Cartman la miro de reojo

-bueno ultimadamente soy un buen chico ¿o no?-

El muchacho exclamo tratando de ocultar aquel momento vergonzoso mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos, Wendy levanto una ceja y luego sin poder evitarlo se carcajeo

-¿ahora qué?-

Pregunto Cartman sacando las manos de sus bolsillos exasperado, inesperadamente la chica lo beso en la mejilla, a lo que el muchacho abrió mucho los ojos y la miro sorprendido mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a tocar su mejilla incrédulo

-¿y eso porque fue?-

Pregunto la chica suspiro audiblemente

-porque Erick eres un idiota, nadie creería por un minuto que eres un buen chico y estoy seguro de que tuviste algún motivo oculto pero . . .-

Se lo quedo viendo fijamente y se acerco un poco más a él coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Cartman y suspirando hondamente de nuevo como si se estuviera rindiendo sonrió de lado levemente viendo la expresión sorprendida del muchacho y acerco sus labios hasta los del muchacho y los rozo con los suyos Cartman tomo aire la chica sonrió más ampliamente y lo empezó a besar suavemente en los labios tiernamente acariciándolo mientras sus dedos jugaban con el castaño cabello del muchacho quien empezó a responder al beso, la chica paso la punta de su lengua por entre los labios del muchacho quien inmediatamente abrió la bosa dejando que el beso se profundizara y finalmente reaccionando agarro a la muchacha fuertemente por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo en un pasional abrazo, separando sus labios la chica jadeo mientras una gran y tonta sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Cartman quien no la soltó

-vaya vaya Wendy-

Logro susurrar el muchacho, la chica que ahora se sostenía de los hombros del muchacho por sus manos lo golpeo levemente en el pecho sonrojada

-basta Eric! Ya, está bien! Suéltame-

Dijo mientras hacía esfuerzos por separarse del muchacho quien no le dejo ir

-primero quiero algún tipo de comprobante-

-¿comprobante?-

Pregunto la chica

-si claro quiero que digas "yo Wendy Testabruguer estoy enamorada de Eric Cartman y seré su novia a partir de hoy"-

La chica hizo un extraño sonido de sorpresa

-no, así no, tiene que sonar a palabras-

-qué me dices de ti-

-yo Eric Cartman estoy totalmente loco por Wendy Testaburguer y será mi novia de hoy en adelante-

Anuncio el muchacho sencillamente sonriéndole a la chica, la muchacha se sonrojo, sabía que algo así pasaría, y aun sentía a sus rodillas fallarle mientras era sostenida por la cintura por el muchacho

-yo Wendy Testaburger-

Empezó diciendo sonrojada

-muy bien, sigue-

La instó Cartman

-aaaarrrggghhh!-

Se quejo la muchacha mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del muchacho y finalmente continuó

-estoy enamorada de Eric Cartman y seré su novia a partir de hoy-

-perfecto, vez que no fue tan difícil?-

Le pregunto el muchacho, la chica recuperando su fuerza se separo bruscamente de el

-cállate Eric, fue muy vergonzoso-

Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose de él, de pronto sintió que la jalaban del brazo y Cartman la beso en los labios tiernamente

-feliz navidad, nos vemos mañana?-

Le pregunto, la chica apenas pudo pestañear aun algo atontada por el beso y asintió con la cabeza, sonrió levemente mientras se alejaba de nuevo a su casa. Cartman se la quedo viendo mientras entraba por su puerta y sonrió ampliamente, su plan había salido perfecto Wendy finalmente era su novia, la había convencido de lo buen chico que era y solo había bastado una tonta aventura navideña, como siempre sus planes daban frutos, sonriendo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejo de allí silbando "Feliz navidad".

Damien caminaba en silencio al lado de un rubio inglés que miraba ilusionado las casas iluminadas con luces navideñas

-que festivo se ve todo-

Comento de repente

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-

Pregunto Damien finalmente hablando frunciendo el ceño

-¿perdona?-

Pregunto el rubio volteándolo a ver, Damien se detuvo en sus pasos y volteo a verlo

-te estuve buscando toda la noche-

Pip abrió los ojos sorprendido y desvió la mirada

-lo siento en navidad suelo pasear alrededor del pueblo y ver como la gente celebra su noche buena, es casi una tradición ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño y al pasar las festividades solo es lo único que se me ocurría hacer-

Damien sintió como su corazón se encogía

-pero ahora somos novios-

Le recordó el muchacho vestido de negro, Pip se sonrojo y miro al piso

-lo sé pero creí que tu no . . . querrías celebrar este día, ya que eres el hijo de Satán y todo eso-

Damien se acerco a él y lo agarro de las manos

-pero claro que querría celebrar contigo porque eso te haría feliz-

Le dijo Pip levanto el rostro con los ojos brillantes

-¿de verdad?-

Le pregunto

-por supuesto, por eso vine a secuestrarte, vamos, celebraremos la navidad juntos en el infierno-

Pip sonrió levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, Damien entonces lo beso en los labios tiernamente mientras abría un vortex en dirección al infierno

-vamos-

Le dijo mientras extendiéndole una mano esperaba a que el rubio la tomara, el muchacho asintiendo entrelazo sus dedos con los del chico de cabellos negros y así tomados de las manos ambos traspasaron hacia el otro lado, la fiesta en el infierno estaba en todo su apogeo y a Damien le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

-papá-

Se quejo mientras el susodicho aparecía con gorrito de santa y todo delante de los muchachos completamente borracho

-hoooola hijooo-

Le saludo mientras les daba una copa de rompope a cada uno

-me da gusto que hayas invitado a Pip a venir-

Le dijo mientras daba un trago a su copa

-si, lo sé, estaré en mi habitación-

-feliz navidad hijo-

Le dijo Satán mientras le daba un abrazo

-feliz navidad papa-

Respondió el muchacho en tono neutral

-y feliz navidad novio de mi hijo-

Fue a abrazarlo y Pip se puso rojo de vergüenza, lo cual a Damien le pareció adorable y le arrebato a su novio de los brazos de su padre

-basta papá-

Exasperado le dijo mientras protectoramente abrazaba al muchacho por detrás

-feliz navidad señor-

Le dijo Pip mientras era arrastrado sin misericordia a la habitación de Damien, después de entrar cerró la puerta bloqueando los ensordecedores sonidos de la fiesta y Damien miro a su presa sonriendo

-finalmente solos-

Murmuro mientras Pip quien distraído miraba la habitación dijo

-tienes un arbolito de navidad-

Le dijo señalándolo, el pequeño árbol estaba en la cabecera de la cama e estaba iluminando la cama, Damien se sonrojo cuando un Pip sonriente volteo a verlo

-pensé que te gustaría-

Susurro levemente, el rubio de nuevo volvió a mirar el arbolito, con lo que a Damien odiaba la navidad el haber puesto un arbolito en su cabecera debía de haber sido muy difícil para él, sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás

-te amo-

Le susurro el muchacho al oído, Pip sintió que un calor lo recorría por completo e incluso sus orejas se pusieron rojas lo que hizo que un sonriente Damien las mordiera levemente por detrás, respingando el rubio volteo el rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos y aquella emoción transmitida lo hizo decir

-te amo-

Damien sonrió ampliamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Pip uniéndose en un beso, sus manos entonces comenzaron a levantar levemente la camisa del rubio permitiendo a las calientes manos de Damien tocar la fresca piel del estómago de Pip quien dio un respingo que lo hizo hacerse para atrás un segundo y darse cuenta que contra su trasero se encontraba la clara erección de su novio, haciendo que un jadeo involuntario saliera de su garganta lo que hizo que el chico de negros cabellos sonriera ampliamente y decidiera con una de sus manos tocar el pene del rubio por encima del pantalón mientas con la otras rodeaba su cintura para apretar su trasero aún más contra su pelvis

-sabes cómo me pongo cuando estás en mi habitación-

Le susurro el candente muchacho al oído, solo un jadeo entrecortado logro escapar de los labios de Pip antes de que el muchacho de cabellos oscuros los volteara y arrodillándose le empezaba a sacar el suéter de los pantalones

-sostén esto-

Le dijo mientras le daba la orilla de la camisa haciendo que un nervioso Pip la levantara para dejar parte de su abdomen al descubierto mientras sentía como el chico de oscuros cabellos le desabrochaba el pantalón bajándoselo hasta llegar a las rodillas, el bóxer quedo al descubierto y Damien lo toco por encima de la tela

-mmm-

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Pip quien se sonrojo y mordiéndose el labio inferior apretó más fuerte su camisa, Damien sonrió y lo siguió tocando por encima de la tela hasta que el joven estuvo erecto, le dio un beso por encima de la tela y entonces le empezó a bajar la ropa interior hasta que estuvo completamente al descubierto

-como siempre es exquisito verte-

Susurro el muchacho mientras observaba el miembro erecto de su novio, sonriendo volteo los ojos a ver a un nervioso Pip mientras abría su boca y lo engullía por completo el rubio sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas y se agarró con fuerza de los hombros del chico de oscuros cabellos quien en aquellos momentos lánguidamente lo disfrutaba dentro de su boca

-Da . . . Damien-

Susurro el muchacho haciendo que un gemido del muchacho de oscuros cabellos vibrara sobre su miembro haciendo que el rubio lanzara un sonoro gemido y Damien se separó de él sonriendo

-me encanta como te pones cuando te doy una mamada-

-DAMIEN!-

Logro gritar el muchacho antes de caer de rodillas a su lado con el rostro tan rojo que parecía sacar humo, el hijo de Satán sonrió de lado para acercar su rostro al oído del muchacho

-y eso me pone más duro que nada el poder ponerte asi al hablarte un poco sucio-

Le mordió la oreja para luego darle un profundo beso en los labios, Damien se levantó entonces jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta la cama lo poso con cariño sobre esta y quitándole finalmente los pantalones y bóxers que se hallaban en sus tobillos se acomodó encima de él, poso su boca sobre su oído

-te la voy a mamar tan fuerte que te sacare todo el jugo y luego lo usare para mojarte el agujero y estrecharte con mis dedos hasta que mi caliente verga te entre por completo-

Se pudo oír un jadeo incontrolable por parte del muchacho quien tenía cerrados fuertemente los ojos y su miembro parecía a punto de explotar Damien no podía más que sonreír mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del muchacho levantándole el suéter y quitándoselo para dejarlo completamente desnudo lo beso en los labios profundamente. Aprovechando su desnudes bajo sus labios recorriendo con su lengua el pecho del muchacho hasta llegar al erecto miembro del muchacho y entonces lo hizo, primero comenzó a lamer aquel miembro mientras acariciaba uno de sus pezones con su pulgar para luego introducirlo completamente en su boca y esto logro que el rubio sin poderlo contener explotara dentro de su boca

-Da . . Damien . . . lo siento-

Dijo cuando vio al muchacho quien atragantándose comenzó a toser, las pupilas de Damien se oscurecieron completamente y limpiándose la barbilla de semen con la camisa se la quito aventándola lejos, trago lo que aun tenía en la boca y sonrió de lado maliciosamente mientras con lo que tenía en la mano empezaba a tocar el orificio del rubio quien cerrando los ojos volteo su rostro de lado tratando de hundirlo en la almohada mientras su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo, el hijo de Satanás empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos mientras con una mano se desabotonaba el pantalón dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto que clamaba por liberación, Pip abrió los ojos, aquella visión debía ser lo más sexy que podría haber visto en su vida Damien con una sonrisa sexy mirándolo directo a los ojos con los ojos llenos de lujuria y el cabello negro callendole sobre la frente, su pecho desnudo hasta el triangulo que enmarcaba su miembro saliendo erguido desde la parte abierta de su pantalón mientras una de sus manos se perdía allí en el trasero de pip quien podía sentir como ya dos dedos lo estaban estrechando

-te amo-

Le dijo sin poder evitarlo y la mirada de Damien pareció suavizarse mientras el muchacho se lanzaba sobre el besándolo profundamente en los labios, el sabor de Damien, de algo salado y su saliva mezclados estaba haciendo sentir mareado al rubio quien pudo sentir como un tercer dedo hacia la intromisión dentro de su cuerpo, Damien se sostenía con una mano mientras trataba de estrecharlo

-ya no puedo esperar mas-

Frustrado dijo en su oído mientras el rubio lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda

-yo tampoco-

Susurro el muchacho y un jadeo entrecortado escapo del pelinegro mientras sacando sus dedos se posicionaba a la entrada del muchacho y sin poder contenerse más se introdujo fuertemente, un gemido escapo de los labios de Pip quien abriendo muchos los ojos lo único que pudo hacer es mirar hacia el techo de la habitación de Damien, aquello era doloroso, y entonces lo vio, el arbolito de navidad que estaba encima de la cabecera de la cama brillando con sus lucecitas doradas y sin saber porque la simple visión de esto lo relajo y lo hizo sonreír dificultosamente mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, Damien lo lamio

-lo siento Pip-

Le susurro tratando de no moverse, la amplia sonrisa que le dirigió el rubio hizo que su pene reaccionara aun mas dentro del muchacho, oculto el rostro en su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, la mano de Pip se dirigió a su barbilla y levantándola le susurro

-Feliz navidad Damien-

El muchacho sintió como si algo explotara dentro suyo y empezó a moverse furiosamente, ya no podía esperar un segundo mas y los gemidos y jadeos del rubio lo único que estaban logrando era que quisiera ir mas y mas rápido mientras acariciaba el miembro erecto del muchacho con la misma rapidez, una y otra vez lo penetro mas y mas rápido, mas y mas fuerte

-me vengo-

Logro decir previniendo al muchacho debajo suyo quien sin poderlo contener se contrajo haciendo que el muchacho explotara dentro suyo y un poco después el rubio también lo hizo cubriéndolos de su semilla a ambos

-Feliz navidad Pip-

Le susurro el muchacho al oído, sin poder evitarlo, el rubio lloró.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, tenia que poner algo de lemon de Damien y Pip, también quería hacer lemon de una que otra pareja de antes de que ponga lo que les pasara a Kenny y a Butters, pensaba hacer solo un capitulo titulado navidad y poner algo corto de todos pero . . . bueno la inspiración llego je je je, es mas, estaba pensando en hacer algún fic de Damien y Pip, bueno, déjenme su opinión a ver que tal les pareció este.


End file.
